Meant to be
by Lyra14260
Summary: Haruka and Michiru meet at the age of six. There begins a strange child game when Michiru asks Haruka to marry her. However, one day they are pulled apart. How will they get along when they find each other again after eleven years of absence? SEQUEL INCLU
1. Will you marry me?

_** AN:** Special thanks to Tsubasa who has been the first to read this and who cheer me up when I feel bad. _

_This story doesn't stick to the anime's plot, there will be no senshi stuff at all, it won't be a very long story, I think there will be no more than five or six chapters. I hope you'll enjoy. Don't forget to let me a review to let me know what you think. See you in next chapter..._

__

__

_**Meant to be**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

My first love was a girl. We were about six year old. She was smaller than me, always dressed as though she was going to a party. For my part, I wore my hair short and wore mainly jeans because my mother wasn't found of dresses_"_ and she never knew how to fix girl's hair. So I was a tomboy, when I walked with my parents, people said 'look at the little boy! he's so cute!"; then my parents looked embarassed and said I was a girl. Well... After a while they just accepted they didn't say anything and just accepted the compliment. But my little friend was truly different. As I said, she was always well dressed. She wore nice dresses all the time, little shoes and all. Her turquoise hair were long and curly. She looked like an angel. She had girly activities, like playing music. That was our only common point. My parents had wanted me to play the piano. She played the violin.

But despite of our differences, we got along very well. I don't really know why because girls never liked me. Maybe because I preferred football to dolls. In fact Michiru looked liked a doll now I think of it... so we can say I played with dolls too since we played together.

"Everyone please welcome Kaioh Michiru-san" said the teacher, one morning of May.

"Good morning Kaioh-san!" said the class.

I hadn't say anything. I didn't even noticed someone had entered the room, I was too absorbed by the paper ball's silent war I played with neighbour at the other end of the class. The teacher saw this.

"Tenoh Haruka-san! stop this now. You are in detention!"

I raised my head in surprise. Then I saw her. She hadn't her school uniform yet so she wore her casual clothes: a light blue dress that made her look like a little princess. She sent me a nice smile. None of the other girls of the class looked like her. She was unique. Everyone was fascinated. When the teacher finished scolding me; he presented her. She was a transferred student who had spent the last year in France with her parents who travelled a lot for business. She could speak french and english. I was impressed. She was so young. For my part I had difficulties even with Japanese, my mother language. So speaking a foreign language wasn't imaginable.

"Kaioh-san, You'll sit next to Tenoh-san.

The teacher seemed reluctant to place her next to me. But this was the only sit left. He was probably feared that my being lazy influenced her. She sat without saying a word. She didn't seemed annoyed at all. She put her things out of her bag then the teacher began the lesson.

"Can I follow the class with you? I don't have the book yet."

The sound of her voice was like a sweet melody to my ears. I blushed.

"You shouldn't be embarassed. Oh I know! you are in love with me. My mom always says everyone fall in love with me when they see me. All the boys like me."

"I am not a boy." I said approaching the book from her.

"Yes but you like me. It's the most important.

Michiru was right. I fell in love at first sight. But there was no way I would tell it to her, she was too proud of herself. But it was right, every boys were looking at her. Since that day, Michiru was our princess. Every girls wanted to look like her. She was the perfect little girl. At the lunch break that day, every boys surrounded her.

"Kaioh-san! do you want to share my lunch?"

"Kaioh-san! do you want to marry me when we'll be grown-ups?"

Michiru was calmy sitting and listening. I was alone in the other side of the ground, observing discreetly but with attention this little game when she said something that made me raise my head.

"Sorry everyone. I'm already engaged. I will marry Tenoh-san."

Did I hear all right?

"But..."

"Oh I didn't ask her!"

She got up and walked to me. She stopped right in front of me, under the suprising glares of all our little class mates.

"Tenoh-san? Will you marry me?"

"But... But... You're not even my girlfriend!"

"Do you understate that I'm not good enough for you? you don't want to marry me?" asked Michiru as tears began to run down her cheeks. Her act was pretty good and I fell for it.

"No, no... But... we must be lovers before being engaged. My mother said to me that people had to fall in love before to marry."

"I'm in love with you. So you are my boyfriend."

"Kaioh-san, I'm a girl."

"But your hair is short and mine is long. So you'll be the husband."

"OK..."

"So you accept?"

How could I refuse? Besides I was proud to be engaged to such a cute little girl. From this day on. I became her knight. She was my princess. I obeyed every of her orders. Then I had to defend her against the other girls. They were jealous because Michiru was the little miss perfect of our class. The boys didn't attack her because she impressed them. But the girl were awful. I defended her against the sand they threw in her hair, against the water battles, against kidnappings (one day they took a string and tied her to a mast in the indian way).

Our parents were glad for us... maybe because we forgot to tell them about the engagement. Michiru pleased my mother because she was so perfect in every ways, and I pleased Michiru's parents because they knew I defended their daughter at school. The reason why we hid our engagement was because Michiru had seen on a TV soap that couples waited the right moment to anounce a wedding. Her heroes were engaged secretly so she decided that we had to do the same. I accepted. I couldn't refuse her anything. One day, I found a plastic ring in my cereal's box, it was a childish silvery-tainted ring with a plastic blue stone on it. I offered it to her as an engagement ring, promising to get her a real one when I would have enough money. But she refused, she was so glad with her plastic ring, she said she would keep it forever and that an engagement ring was sacred, plastic or silver, it was a gift from my heart, so it meant much more to her than any other ring in the world. That day she was crying with happiness, I felt like crying to when I heard her words, but I was the boy in the story, boy didn't cry. "Now kiss me Haruka." I placed a small child kiss on her lips. I liked to kiss her, she said it's the way you show your love, and I loved her, so she didn't need to ask it twice. I always was like an idiot, obeying every of her wishes. If she had asked me to jump from a bridge, I would have done it without hesitation and with joy.

But one afternoon, our nice love story took an end. We were at the public park. Our two mothers, even if very different, got along well, probably because of us. They were having small talk that wednesday afternoon after school as we were playing. But suddenly, my beloved fiancée lost her hat. Of course I ran after it and gave it back to her. She rewarded me by a small kiss on the lips. She always did this. I was her devoted knight, I deserved it. And lovers in her soap always kissed. But suddenly strong arms pulled me away from Michiru. I didn't expect the big slapped I received from my mother. I didn't cry, I couldn't in front of my princess. But her own mother had slapped her too and she was crying. With all the strength of a six year old, I broke my mother's grip and gave my fiancée a comforting embrace. But my mother's arm pulled me apart again, this time her grip was too tight for me to break it.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?"

"Haruka! it's dirty!"

"But what? Haruka is my fiancée! it's normal."

"No it is not! Haruka is a girl. And you are six."

"Why is it dirty? Michiru said that you do that when you are in love!"

"Only grown-ups, and not with girls, Haruka. It's bad. You can't love a girl. It's impossible. Girls love boys."

"But Haruka is almost a boy, isn't she?" asked Michiru to my mom.

"Haruka isn't a boy, even if she looks like one. You can't love her." said her mother.

"If girls must love boys, then I don't want to be a girl. I love Michiru, so I will become a boy!"

"No Haruka, you can't. You're a girl and that is all. You must love boys, and Michiru too."

It was unfair. I didn't understand. Why girls couldn't love girls? I was in love with Michiru so it wasn't that impossible. And why couldn't I become a boy? If I could marry Michiru this way? My mother brought me home right after that. She was nervous. I kept asking questions and she was fed up with answering. The answers I asked seemed too obvious for her. The next morning, Michiru wasn't in class. The teacher announced us that she had been transferred. She had only been there a month. Everyone forgot her quickly, except me. I had made my own point of view. If girls couldn't fall in love with girls, then I would become a boy, even if my mother said it was impossible, and one day I would find Michiru and marry her.


	2. Eleven years later

_**AN:** Here is chapter 2, it is ready for almost a day, but I had little problem to access the site today. Thanks for all your kind encouraging reviews!_

_**Chapter 2: Eleven years later...**_

_Eleven years later, Mugen Gakuen._

Now I was seventeen and in high school. I've never seen Michiru again. She didn't even write me. First, I was really upset. I ran away from home at night three times to try to find her. My parents were very worried and made me consult a psychologist. This close-minded man passed about six months explaining me every Wednesdays afternoons that little girls could not marry other little girls; he tried to make me understand that I had to focus on boys. It worked. I put Michiru in the back of my mind; I never talked about her again. I forgot all about the idea of marrying a girl, even of loving one. He kept saying 'girls are friends, boys are lovers.' But I was not ill, so I couldn't be cured. I did not fall in love with another girl during childhood, but at adolescence, I began to notice how attractive girls were. It was not easy to admit because of the years my parents passed telling how bad it was to be a lesbian. When I think of it now, I guess it was stupid of them. They should not have reacted so hard, you do strange things when you are a child. Not every little girl that kissed their friends on the mouth becomes lesbians.

Well, it was the case for me. At the age of thirteen, I had never hanged out with a guy. It was probably normal. But all my friends kept talking about them, I didn't. I found disgusting the idea of kissing one. Then I realised I was embarrassed in the girls changing room before physical education class. When I began to dream about girls, I worried and I began to date the first man I met. But I was ill at ease. I just could not let him approach me. Then one day, I met a girl at the tracks, she understood at first sight. I told her she was wrong, I told her how bad it was to date women. She looked shocked, then she kissed me and I knew that I was wrong.

After that, I've never been the same. If before I was a tomboy, always in sportswear, never wearing skirts or any girlish thing, I began to dress entirely as a man. I was about fifteen. I thought my mother was about to have a heart attack when she saw me coming back home in a masculine school uniform. That day I announced my parents I was a lesbian. Of course, they did not really take it good. I was only fifteen, but they decided the same week that I was to move out. They rented me a small apartment in town. I think they could not bear to see me anymore. Homosexuality was the most disgusting fault in the world for them.

So now, at the age of seventeen, I was a grown-up, very different of my classmates. I was on my own for two years now. My parents just paid for all what I needed, they probably felt a bit guilty because I was still their daughter, lesbian or not.

That morning when I arrived at school, a friend of mine came to me almost running. He knew I was female but did not care about my being a lesbian. Not many people except for my class knew I was female. And since no one asked me, why would I bother to tell about my true gender?

« Haruka-san! Did you hear the last news? There is a new girl! A transferred student. She will be in our class! The few that saw her says she is really sexy! »

« Wow! I can't wait to see this young beauty. What's her name? »

« No idea. But hurry, we might see her before class begins if we don't get late! »

I followed him to the classroom. I could not wait to see this new girl. I always was after sexy girls, even if it was just flirting. There was no way a sexy girl could be in our class without me trying to get her attention. I was a big flirt. Of course, it never went very far, because I had to tell the person that I was female at a point. At least before dating, I did not like to fool people too far. But sometimes the girl just said it was okay, and a nice affair began. But most of times, they freaked and I can't tell how many slaps I received.

Unfortunately, the girl in question was not there yet. But she did not make herself wait for long; she entered with the teacher a few minutes later. It seemed she didn't have her uniform yet because she still wore the one of her former school. I must admit it fitted her better than our would. It was white and light blue, our was brown and green. The rumours were right, this girl was amazingly gorgeous. My eyes went wide open when I saw her. I hoped she didn't notice. She was slim and her face was pale. Her turquoise-hair fell gracefully on her shoulders. In fact, grace was the word that would describe her best… Along with beautiful, divine, sweet, breathe taking… I was at a loss of words to describe her, and to describe how I felt. Maybe love at first sight was appropriate. She reminded me of someone. But who? It was as though I knew her for ages.

« Class, please welcome Kaioh Michiru-san. She comes from a Boarding school in France. »

The class greeted Michiru. I was the only one who said nothing. My eyes were still wide open. This situation was familiar to me.

« Tenoh-san? Have you lost your tongue? Rudeness is not allowed in my class. »

The girl looked in my direction. Had she recognized me?

« No… No sorry. Welcome… Kaioh-san. »

Now I remembered; I had buried all this in my head for so long… Now it came back to me like a punch in the stomach. Michiru Kaioh, a friend I had when I was little who left one day without a word.

« As you found a way to make yourself notice, Tenoh-san, I guess you won't mind to show Kaioh-san around the school. »

« No… No sensei. »

« Great. Kaioh-san, you will be this person's shadow for the rest of the day. Take a sit now. I am sure Tenoh-san will not mind to share her books. »

Michiru approached and sat besides me. Apparently, she did not remember me at all. Or maybe she did…

« Tenoh-san? Your name sounds familiar… Do you have a sister or a cousin? »

« No… »

« Sorry… Forget about this. Now would you mind me to follow the math class with you? As the teacher said, I do not have my books yet. »

I just approached my book from her. I was blushing hard but she didn't notice. I remembered that Michiru was cute, a little princess when she was a child. She used to be a real doll. She hadn't really changed. Her hair had still this same amazing turquoise colour; her face was thinner and her body… Well… was not childish anymore. She had all what my lustful mind desired. But I had to be reasonable. After all, she probably wasn't a lesbian, however if she were, it would mean there is a justice on this earth. But she had hurt my feelings. I mean you don't leave your best friend one day without writing or phoning. I now felt pain rising in my chest. I passed the whole class trying to find out if I wanted to hate her or if I wanted to be her friend again, at least… Because no need to precise that the idea of seducing her was also strongly present in my mind. But the situation quickly ran out of my control. I just couldn't resist her smiles… Michiru was just adorable in every way. Who could hate her? I tried to be cold, but my ice mask melted quickly.

« Tenoh-san… Can you show me where the dormitories are? I am to sleep at school. » asked Michiru at the break.

« Of course. » I said coldly.

« You… You really sound familiar to me… »

« Oh really? » I said with a tone that I wanted to look like sarcasm.

« Yes… Maybe we already met. »

« Who knows? The world is small. » I said with coldest tone I was able to use in front of her.

I quickly changed the subject. Finally, we arrived at Michiru's room. The girl looked at it and put her things on the bed. There was luggage everywhere and a bright new uniform.

« I'm relieved. Now I'll look a little more discreet. I was late this morning so I didn't have time to come here. Would you mind to go out while I get changed? »

« Shy? I understand. » I said playfully, totally forgetting that I was supposed to be cold.

« Well… You are a man. It is not correct. I thought it was normal… So don't be offended. » she said in a superior tone, as though I was a child. This didn't offended me, if I had actually been a man, of course it would have seen obvious. I laughed.

« What's so funny? » She asked, half offended, half laughing too.

« I am not a man. »

« Oh sorry! »

Michiru placed a hand on her mouth. Was she shocked?

« Don't be. As you see, my aim is to pass for a man. So I am not offended. I just thought you heard when the teacher referred to me as a woman. »

« I didn't, I was too absorbed. I was looking at you because you reminded me of someone. »

« Oh... well you know... Not that much people caught this. I'd say that 80 of this school think I'm a man."

Michiru began to unbutton her shirt.

« I… I will wait for you outside if you don't mind. »

« But you just said… »

I didn't let her finish, I just ran out of the room. Not that the view made me feel ill at ease, on the contrary. But I didn't want her to notice that the looks that I sent her weren't innocent. And it wasn't fair. I didn't like abuse other girl's ignorance about my preferences, though it was tempting. Besides, I know how it would have ended: by a rape!

« Tenoh-san? You can enter now. »

I entered. Michiru was completely dressed, and looked perfect as ever. Even with those awful colours, she still looked great. Does that girl have a fault? It's not given to any girl to look that wonderful in everything she wears.

« We should go now. The break will end in a minute. » I said.

« Ok… I'm sorry. Maybe you had friends to see. I took all your time! »

« It's nothing. You heard the teacher? You have to be stuck on me all the day. _It would be great if you really were. Hey, stop this you sexual pervert! »_

« So you aren't embarrassed? »

« Not at all. It's always nice to be accompanied by a cute girl. »

She blushed. Maybe I said too much? But I always acted this way in presence of women. I couldn't help it. A few minutes later, our art teacher arrived in class and began to call our names. Here I realised my mistake.

« Tenoh Haruka? »

« Present! »

I turned to look at Michiru. She was staring at me, eyes wide open. I prepared myelf for an outburst.

« Haruka? Is it really you? »

« Sorry… »

« You knew! Why didn't you tell it earlier? »

« I don't know… I was confused. I didn't expect to see you pass the door when I arrived this morning. »

« I'm so glad! How many years it has been, ten? Maybe more… »

« Eleven. I kind of waited for something like a phone call or a letter when you left. »

« Oh… I would have done it you know… You were my best friend. But my parents didn't let me. They said you were a bad acquaintance. I still wonder why. »

I escaped the outburst with success. Michiru can't stop smiling to me, a smile that makes me melt. But now I think of it, it's strange… Why would her parents say I was a bad acquaintance, I've always been polite as far as I remember… However, I was relieved, she had wanted to keep contact, it wasn't her fault. Now I simply felt glad. She remembered me, and judging from her reaction, she was very glad too, she didn't care to hide her enthusiasm.


	3. Please don't freak

_**Chapter 3: Please don't freak…**_

That evening, when I left Michiru after school, I was glad. I hadn't been that glad in years. Yes, we were different from what we used to be, we weren't six anymore. But I still could feel this deep connection between us. How could I have forgot this intense feeling? This warmth inside my heart when she was near, this feeling that I wasn't alone, that someone knew me, understood me? Michiru made me feel so special. I finally remembered what having a friend meant. I wondered how I could have forgot her… You can't forget this kind of person.

« Haruka? Hey Haruka! Wait for me! »

I returned to look at who was calling my name. I caught sight of a small girl with brown hair… Keiko jumped in my arms.

« Haruka love! I haven't seen you today! Where were you? »

« Sorry… I… I had to stay with the transferred student. It was my job to show her around the school. »

« Oh… This girl that is in your class. She's cute… A little too much to my taste… »

« What? You are jealous? »

« Maybe I am. See… You spent the whole day with another girl, and it happens that everyone noticed. Besides I must admit she's gorgeous, and famous. »

« Famous? »

« Don't you know? Kaioh Michiru's Japan's rising star musician. She's only seventeen and every orchestra want her. But she prefers solos. But I heard she accepted an offer from the Three Lights. Imagine, Kaioh Michiru playing with the Three Lights. »

« Sometimes I wonder if I we live on the same planet. I never heard of Kaioh Michiru before. I didn't know she was famous. And who are those Tree Sights? »

« Three Lights! Haruka you actually are an alien. You should sometimes raise your nose from this your car's motor. They are the most famous boys band in Japan. »

« Oh… I don't like famous guys. »

« You don't like guys at all. »

« No, you're wrong… I have some men friends. »

« At the tracks. But you'd rather have some cute girls as mechanics. »

I let her continue her small talk… Keiko was my girlfriend of the moment. She was fifteen and we were together for a month or less. I preferred not tell her that I knew Michiru very well. I don't know why… But I think she would have been jealous. Besides it was only half a lie: I truly had no idea Michiru was famous. Maybe Keiko was right, I should sometimes interest in something else than motor sports.

Physical education was my preferred subject. My class had it on Tuesdays mornings. And Tuesday was today. I always was kind of embarrassed when I had to go and change in the locker room with the other girls. They knew I was a lesbian, so I always turned my back to them because I didn't want them to feel uneasy. But what I didn't expect was that there was one girl in the class who didn't know. Michiru arrived a few minutes after me and began to undress right in front of me. She had taken the locker next to mine to put her clothes and she simply pulled out her uniform. I swallowed hard and looked into my locker as though I had lost something.

« Hey Haruka, what if we had lunch together today? » asked Michiru.

« Why… Why not… »

« Hey Haruka! Could you just look at me when I'm talking to you? »

I turned to look at her. She had only put her short and was holding her tee-shirt in her hand, she had her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but notice how perfect her body was. She had a thin waist, silky white skin, breasts of a reasonable size, apparently firm and with good shape… Damn! I can't stay here! I ran away without adding a word. My nose was bleeding.

About five minutes later, Michiru joined me. We had racing practice. It was perfect, this way I could run away from her. Not that I wanted to, but that I needed to. And running always freed my spirit, a spirit that needed to be freed of the vision I got a few minutes ago. A pleasant one, sure, but I knew that I couldn't keep it. I had a girlfriend already, and even if I didn't, Michiru hadn't shown any sign of being attracted by me. She saw as her best friend. I never minded looking at girls, especially half naked. But Michiru was my best friend, I hadn't the right to abuse her trust. She thought I was just a nice innocent girl. She surely was far from imagining what I had in mind.

« Haruka? What's your problem? Are you shy? »

« Shy? »

« You always run away… It's like the devil is after you. Does the fact of seeing me half naked makes you feel uneasy? You're a girl as far as I know. It's not as if you were a man… »

« Yes… You're right. I am very shy. I'm never at ease when there are naked people around me; sorry. »

It was a lie, of course, but could I just tell Michiru I was into girls? I didn't know how she would take it. She seemed so innocent, well-mannered and all… I remembered what her parents looked like, they were rich and strict people, very old-fashioned. It wouldn't be surprising that they would be homophobic too. My own parents were, so why not hers? I had learned to be suspicious towards parents and adults in general.

« It's not important… But still… I wasn't really naked. »

Yes, she wasn't. But in my imagination she was. I began to warm up, then I began to run, maybe it would help me to put that thought aside. Michiru began to run next to me. I liked her, but it wasn't really what I needed. It didn't matter, I was the faster runner of the school, I would easily distance her. I began to run faster, so did she. After a while I realized she still could follow me. She surely was fast. No one in the school could follow me. I wasn't at my top level but she amazed me. She perfectly adapted herself to my own running. But I wanted to be the wind at the moment, I wanted to fly away. I knew I had no chance with such a girl, so I should just forget about all the desire I felt. I ran faster. Michiru was still following me… she was quick… So I began to run with all my speed. What a great feeling! I had the impression that I was flying. I turned to look at Michiru. She ran quickly, but this time I had distanced her. I felt a bit relieved, for a second I feared she could be faster than me.

After my fast running, my mind was a little more clear. Michiru reached me seconds later. So soon, I thought she would be farther away. My so clear mind began to fill with lustful images of her. Why couldn't I just look at her as I looked at everyone else?

« You sure are fast! I used to be the best racer at my old school. » she said, breathless.

« I am usually modest… But here I am the best. You couldn't beat me at this. »

« I knew… or I had doubts… You always ran fast, I began to train when my parents transferred me to a new school, because I wanted to be able to run as fast as you did. And after eleven years of hard practice, I'm still far from succeeding. »

« You're great. I never saw someone run that fast. Usually no one can follow me as you do. »

« Thanks… the tracks are simply your territory. Someday I should invite you in mine to see if your still the quickest. »

« What is your territory? »

« The swimming pool. »

« I'm pretty good at swimming, though I hate being wet. I always find an excuse to not attend the swimming pool class. »

« Why? »

« I don't want to be seen in a swimsuit. »

Michiru laughed. I loved the sound.

« So let's go there… Just you and me. »

She winked at me. I felt my cheeks burning. Was this wink a seductive one? Swimming pool… It meant swimsuit… Michiru in swimsuit… Would she wear a one piece or a bikini… I shook my head trying to come back to reality. Michiru was staring at me. Of course she wouldn't wear a bikini, you don't wear a bikini to race!

« Haruka-chan? Are you okay? »

Haruka-chan? So she let go of the « Tenoh-san » thing… good…

« Haruka-chan? »

« Yes… Michiru-chan? »

I loved to call her like this.

« Haruka! Are you still on this planet! »

Haruka alone now? It was getting interesting, but the worried and panicked tone in her voice made me finally emerge.

« Haruka! Your nose is bleeding! »

I looked down to my shirt, it was red with blood. There was a scared look on Michiru's face. Now I began to feel the hot blood coming from my nose. Why didn't I notice earlier? I knew the cause of the bleeding, I just hoped Michiru didn't. She ran quickly to the teacher, I followed her.

« Sensei! Tenoh-san needs to go the hospital wing! Look, she's bleeding! I'll go with her. »

« Right… »

The teacher sounded hesitant, but I knew more than anyone that no one resisted Michiru. Usually you didn't sent someone to the hospital wing for a nose bleed. I just followed her. But midway I totally recovered my senses.

« Michiru-san… I don't need to go the hospital wing… Let's just stop to a bathroom. It will just stop… »

She returned all of a sudden, she seemed to notice her own overreaction.

« I'm sorry… I just panicked when I saw all this blood on you… You're right, let's just go to the bathroom. »

So we headed for the first bathroom on our way. She took a paper handkerchief and cold water, she cautiously wiped the blood on my face and neck. My skin burned where she touched it. She was half leaned on me. I could feel her warm body against mine. Why did she need to get so close? Her breasts were touching mines. My mind was telling me to pull apart, to run away, but my body wouldn't follow. My arms wrapped themselves around her body. Michiru face was unreadable. She didn't stopped washing my face and stayed like this, staring at my eyes. My face approached hers dangerously. It was as though I had no control over my actions. Probably because I wanted this so badly. As my lips were about to meet hers, I awoke and kissed her cheek briefly.

« Thanks Michiru. »

I let go of her. I didn't dare to look at her.

« So no more -san or -chan between us? »

« Oh… Sorry… I didn't mean to be rude… »

« It's alright, Haruka. I think it's better. We know each other since we are six after all. And we're en… »

« Haruka? » cut a feminine voice behind me. I turned to face the door… In the entrance stood… Keiko. I had completely forgot about her.

« Keiko… »

« Oh my god, honey you've been bleeding! »

I noticed how Keiko had insisted on the honey thing. I sent a desperate look to Michiru. Her face still was unreadable.

« Michiru… Let me introduce you Keiko…. »

« Her girlfriend. » added Keiko, I sent her a killing look.

« Nice to meet you. » said politely Michiru, shaking hands.

« We shall go now, Michiru. We're supposed to be in class. » I said quickly.

I dragged Michiru out of the bathroom and I'm sure Keiko read on my lips as I articulated « I'll kill you! »

« Michiru… Please… Don't freak… » I said to break the ice as we were on our way back.

« Why should I? » she said with a icy tone.

« Because… Because I'm a lesbian… »

« And? »

« Er… and that I didn't tell it to you? »

« Yes, it was very bad. But I forgive you. After all we found each other again only twenty four hours ago, I don't expect you to tell me all your secrets. But don't worry, I'm open-minded. I won't tell anything… Well in fact with the discreet girlfriend you have, don't expect it to remain a secret for long… and to tell you the truth, I already had doubts… With such a clothing, you couldn't be trying to appeal men. »

« True… But Keiko isn't always like this. I think she was only jealous. »

« Jealous? About me? Where the hell did she get this idea? »

Was she teasing me? I wondered… Was there seductiveness in her tone… Along with some sort of sarcasm maybe… No it couldn't be… This was just a remark made innocently of course… But I sighed with relief. Michiru took it alright. But now I would have to be extremely careful with my behaviour. Now that she knew who I was, she would be suspicious if I sent her those looks, or if I accidentally approached her too near like a few minutes ago.


	4. Harming jealousy

_**Chapter 4: Harming jealousy**_

For the next few weeks, Keiko stuck to me like glue whenever she could. I knew she was afraid of Michiru. Michiru was very amused by the situation and arranged herself to be there as often as she could too. So I passed most of time between the two of them. I had a problem now. I knew I wasn't in love with Keiko, and I've never been. But before it wasn't a problem because there was no one else I loved… Now I had doubts. Michiru was beautiful and smart. When I listened to her violin I was drown in her world: a large endless dream. When I looked in her eyes I felt so good. Her presence filled my heart with warmth and pain at the same time. Was it love or just desire? Sure I desired her, I wanted her more than I ever wanted anyone. But was it worth dumping Keiko… I mean… Michiru isn't into girls. She won't come to me. I'm just a friend she found after eleven years of absence. She was here for a month now, but we were getting nearer and nearer day after day at an amazing speed. Well… That's from my point of view, because Michiru was truly unreadable. When I focused on her eyes, searching for a glimmer, a spark, something that could reflect an inch of love, she adopted this vacant look light blue eyes only can perform so well. She was here for only a week, and she was already driving me mad… And transforming Keiko into a very jealous beast. I know… It's not correct to think this about your girlfriend… But what she did wasn't correct either.

That day, I arrived to Mugen Gakuen with Keiko, as I always did, Michiru living in it, she didn't need me to accompany her. I went to the lockers where I took my school shoes, so did Keiko. The room was full with excited students. We were on Monday and the girls all where gossiping and chatting about their weekends. I suddenly felt a small warm hand touch my shoulder slightly. My skin burned at the place of the contact, for I know whose hand it was without needing to turn.

« Michiru… »

I smiled brightly. In my joy of seeing Michiru after a whole weekend apart, I didn't notice the harmed and angry look on my girlfriend's face.

« Haruka. I wanted to call you this weekend, but I had problems with my cellular. I'd like you to come to my next concert next weekend.

« You'll be giving a violin concert? Great… Yes I will come. »

Keiko was red with anger. But I hadn't noticed yet…

« Haruka? »

« Yes Keiko? » I asked with a beaming smile.

« My birthday's next week end… »

« Right… So we'll postpone it… » I said to tease her. I wasn't a jerk, after all, and the Michiru's concert wouldn't last the whole weekend. And the proposal Michiru made right after should have saved the situation at that precise moment, if Keiko hadn't been so quick-tempered.

« It is your birthday? Then why don't you come along? Let's say it's my birthday gift for you. » said Michiru.

For once, I knew she was trying to get on Keiko's nerves. But what happened next surprised and scared us.

« HARUKA TENOH! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND! I WON'T BEAR ANY LONGER YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BITCH! IT'S OVER! NOW YOU CAN SCREW HER AS MUCH AS YOU WANT CAUSE I DON'T MIND! YES EVERYONE! I AM A CARPET LICKER AS YOU LIKE TO CALL IT! BUT THOSE TWO EITHER! »

I opened wide eyes. Michiru's face went as white as chalk. I felt anger rise in my chest and I slapped Keiko across the face. But it was too late.

« You hear that?… »

« Wow… then Tenoh-san is a woman… »

« Everyone knows that, silly… »

« Keiko-san's her girlfriend! I would have never guessed… »

« The transfer's student's a carpet licker too… I would have never guessed! She looks so pretty and all… And she's a world renown violinist! If the paparazzi learn about this she's dead! »

« This Kaioh Michiru person sure hides her cards well… I found she was gorgeous but in fact she's filthy. »

« I can't wait to tell Akane-san… she wanted to date Tenoh-san! She'll freak! »

« Disgusting… I prefer not to imagine… »

« Lesbians… Isn't there a law against dirty people in this school? »

I felt like punching every of those girls. But I knew it would just make everything worse. I grabbed Michiru's icy hand and dragged her outside. I stopped only when we reached a quiet and hidden place. Michiru was shaken. She wasn't crying but I could see she was on the verge of tears.

« Michiru… I am sorry… I promise I'll make my best to stop all this. »

« It begins bad. »

« What? » Her icy tone made me shudder.

« What do you think they'll say now we disappeared together? »

« I just wanted to avoid you their glares and bad comments… »

« Haruka, I'm used to this. Did you forget I am famous. I know how to handle this kind of thing. »

« Well… And what would have you done? A press conference? In a school and for a bunch of silly teenagers? »

« Of course not, I'll just hang out with a guy, and I'll ask you to tell everyone we're not and have never been dating, even if it's a lie. »

« As you wish… But Michiru, you won't find any man now… I mean you're cute but they'll all know by now. A minute… A lie? Michiru it's not a lie, we never dated… »

« Really?… I already have a guy I can ask on a date. »

« Who's that lucky guy? »

« The most wanted guy in Japan. I know he will do this for me. »

I felt a dagger pierce my heart. So Michiru really was ready to do anything to save her reputation. She wasn't that different of eleven years ago… She was still a little princess, everything she wanted she had it. And the image she gave was always more important than anything. I remembered how she cared her hair and dress, how she behaved in front of everyone. I was the only one she trusted with her true self. But what was her true self? I couldn't really tell when she was in this state.

My own life changed over the following weeks, I used to be popular with girls and boys (when they knew I was a woman), now it was as if I had a dangerously contagious illness. My loyal friends kept talking to me as they always did. But I felt depressed, because the only one I really cared about didn't talk to me in public anymore. Michiru kept her distances. She was the object of rumours and interest at the same time. But she still had cards to play. The first day, everyone glanced at her as if she was the most disgusting being on earth, lower than an insect. The following day, I saw her smiling brightly, chatting and giggling with a bunch of girls, which looked totally mesmerized. She had played the card name « celebrity ». I knew why. There was a huge poster in the entrance of the school for her next concert. She was represented holding her violin and with three guys surrounding her. It was those Tree Flies. I thought it was a good plan of hers, but sincerely pretentious. So now everyone seems to have forgotten about « Michiru the famous carpet licker » and welcomed « Michiru the famous friend of the Three Lights. » She had succeeded for sure. I wondered why she kept wanting to see me in secret, the low lesbian transvestite of Mugen Gakuen.

The night before the concert, one week later, I was in her room as she tried to choose her dress. I looked at her with a lost gaze. How could I be so attracted by such a superficial and pretentious person. Was she even kind? She always seemed to care about me as much as you care about a fly. I was seated on a chair next to her desk, arm crossed and tried to look interested in what she was doing, in fact, I wanted I would have liked to tell her that dress or not, she would still be the most gorgeous woman on earth. She could go there in underwear, no one would complain. Was I only attracted by her perfect curves?

« The silvery one or the blue one? Maybe the white with the ribbons… Well… I'm playing with the Three Lights, I must not look like a child… The silvery one is sexy… But the blue one too… Haruka, which one do you prefer? You didn't say a word for an hour. »

« Try them on. »

« Yes you must be right. »

She took the two dresses and headed for the bathroom. I didn't want to sound so cool. But her behaviour lately had been too pretentious for me. She played this role of the rising star too much to my taste.

I sent a bored look to her desk. I suddenly caught sight of a diary on it, along with a the thing in which she tied her drawings. The temptation was huge… What could a pretentious and superficial girl like Michiru Kaioh could write and draw. I knew she was a gifted artist, and her drawings must have been good technically… I opened it. It was just drawings… Nothing personal, isn't it?

There were many scenes of everyday life. A child playing in the public garden, the street that led to our school, the old tree behind the school… they were full of life. Then they were landscapes; sea landscapes. Probably the most beautiful I ever seen. I was fascinated… Then I found something I didn't expect… there was a portrait of a young woman, tall, thin and with short hair. It seemed that she was about to fly. She wore a light blue thing on her body… The vision was exquisite. I understood who this person was only when I read the inscription on the bottom. _Haruka, the Sky Princess. _If I had been emotional, tears would have run on my cheeks. I caressed the picture. I have been mistaken, I counted for Michiru… I looked at the other drawings. She had done them before arriving to Mugen judging to the dates on the bottom, they represented a blonde child in many activities, making sand castles, running, holding a cat… There were plenty of them. This time a tear fell from my eye. Michiru had been thinking of me, she had never forget about me during all this time… On a sudden impulse I grabbed her diary. My hand met a ring that laid on it. It was a plastic ring with a blue plastic stone on top of it. It reminded me of something… But what?… I suddenly heard the voice of my old psychologist in my head _Little girls can't marry other little girls… _I didn't pay attention to this and opened the diary, it began long ago, the first page was written with large childish letters, it had been written eleven years ago.

_My dear diary,_

_Today, I went to a Japanese school for the first time, that's why I decided to write in you, because I want to grave this day in my memory forever, I met a marvellous boy and one day we will marry…_

I stopped. Who was she talking about? I didn't remember well our first school day now I think of it. I switched pages to arrive at the lasts pages. I was in a rush, Michiru would kill me if she caught me reading this.

_My dear diary,_

_Today I decided to begin to write again, a thing I hadn't do for eleven years. When my parents said I was to enter a school for gifted people in Japan, I didn't expect to meet her again. But here she was, Haruka… After eleven years. I feel so good… but she doesn't seem to remember all about me… She hasn't changed a bit, she's still a tomboy and nice to the girls… I'm sure she's a lesbian, with such a demeanour she can't be into men, and I'm good at guessing those things. I hope she will be my best friend again, at least. My parents mustn't know she's there or they will separate us again… I wonder how we would be now if they had let me see her back then…_

« Haruka! What do you think you are doing! »

I jumped on my chair and stood in front of her. Michiru was standing behind me in her silvery dress. She was wonderful. The dress was simple but very sexy. It was tight and showed every of her perfect curves and was opened on one side until the middle of the thigh to reveal her thin beautiful legs. I suddenly forgot what I was holding and just stared at her in awe.

« Haruka! So how do you explain what I just saw? Tell me, I'm listening.

No reaction. I was too busy with mental undressing to hear her.

« Haruka! Well… You let me no choice… »

Suddenly I felt her grab my tie to pull me closer to her and her lips met mine in a passionate kiss. She parted within seconds.

« Good! Now I've got your attention! »

« Mi… Michi… Michiru… »

« I wait for your explanation, why were you reading my diary? And what did you exactly read? »

« I… I don't know… It was stupid… I saw it on the desk and… I just read the beginning of the first page and… Half of the page of your arrival here… Then you came in… »

« Just that?… »

« Yes… Just that… »

« Good… I think you should leave now. I don't want anyone to notice you were with me so take care not to be seen… »

« Ok. »

She headed for the door and was about to open it for me. Her hips swayed lightly. She looked so perfect in this dress. The kiss she had given me burnt me deep inside. Why had she needed to do this? Not that I didn't find it bad on the contrary. I always hoped for it to happen… No one ever kissed me the way she did… Well many people kissed me… But her kiss… It was special… I filled my very soul and heart with a strange feeling of happiness melted with pain… I took my jacket on the chair and put it on. I walked a few steps ahead till I arrived next to her. Her silky white hand laid on the door handle for a while, but she hadn't opened it. She didn't look at me. What was happening? Was she crying or something. I pulled my fingers on her back, to make her notice I was still there, but not daring to pull my whole hand on her sweet skin. She didn't move, but I sensed her body tense under the contact. The touch of her skin was so sweet… I found my entire hand leaning on it, caressing the naked skin of her back. I sensed her body relax as she took a deep breath, still not returning to look at me. My hand reached her waist and I found my other arm wrapping around her body. What was I doing? Had I lost control? Not yet… My right hand began to caress her turquoise long curly hair. I pulled them aside and began to lean small kisses on her shoulder, on her neck. Then she returned to face me. There was no trace of crying on her face, just a very tender expression. I let go of her and was about to step back. But she took my hands in hers without a word and played with them wordlessly. I was lost, totally lost in her. Why was she acting like this? Did it mean something? Without warning she let go of my hands to pass her arms around my neck and drag me in another passionate kiss. I could feel her close to me, I could feel her warmth… Her lips were so sweet… Her hands messed with my short hair as she let me deepen the kiss without the slightest resistance. I was drunk, drunk of the sweet scent of her skin, this fresh scent of sea. I unzipped her dress that fell on the ground in a smooth sound. Had I right to do this? Would she run away? Would she yell and slap me? In response, she got rid of my jacket, her hands began to travel around the buttons of my shirt. I leaned her on the bed with softness. I placed small passionate kisses on her lips, face, neck… then I reached her chest, my hands caressed her breasts, still covered by her black bra. I suddenly realised where this was leading us.

« Michiru… Is this what you want? »

« Shhh… Haruka please, don't say anything, just hold me in your arms… Show me what making love is… Love with a girl… »

Was it right? Did Michiru only wanted me to « show » her what it was to have sex with a girl? She had made me roll under her. Had I the strength to refuse?

« But… Michiru… »

« I'm sure you already did it… I am sure you're good at it. »

I felt flattered for the trust she placed in me… But still… Michiru was not just any girl, not just a sexual affair to me… I was about to say it but she silenced me by a kiss and this time I knew there was no exit… Well there's always an exit, but I just decided to ignore it. She undid my belt and I soon found myself in underwear, just like her. She easily got rid of my pants and bra. I made her roll under me and undid hers. Nothing would stop us anymore.


	5. Concert Night

_**Chapter 5: Concert night**_

When I awoke, night had fallen. The room was dark. I've never felt so good… I had slept with girls before, but nothing comparable, nothing that great. I really had no clue that Michiru could love me this way, I had no clue I loved her that much. Yes, I had to admit it, I loved Michiru. All that I wanted was to stay forever in her arms, forever by her side. I knew she loved me, it couldn't be just sexual, couldn't be just an experience. I had been too warm, the kind of warmth that invaded the heart. I had felt her love through her kisses, through her glance. I knew she had felt the same. It was there in her eyes the whole time. Oh I've never felt like this, so complete, so warm, so glad. But I felt cold, I searched for her warm body in the bed, but I realised I was alone. I sat in the bed, then I saw her. She was fully dressed, wearing a jeans and a pullover. Strange, she never wore trousers. She was sitting on the chair near her desk, her knees under the chin, arms crossed around her legs, watching me.

« Michiru? Are you ok? »

« Haruka… I'm sorry… We shouldn't have… It was a mistake… »

« You… You regret? »

« Y… yes… »

I couldn't believe it… But we've been so close, I was so sure…

« I thought you… »

« Don't get me wrong… If you worry about your performance, let me tell you that you were great… » she said coldly.

« This isn't what I meant… I love you. I've always loved you… I thought that that night… I thought you loved me too… »

« I don't. I told you before, I thought it was clear… I just wanted you… to show me. I was just… Curious. Haruka… Sorry, but I'm straight. »

« Well… Sorry… I… I should have known better. »

« Don't be sorry… If I had known you were in serious… I wouldn't have provoked you… I wouldn't have asked you… »

« At least now you know… now that I showed you what it was like… »

« Haruka… Understand me… Imagine if I hanged out with you, or with any girl. Imagine the scandal. You don't know my parents, they would kill me. And my public would abandon me. »

« Is it your only reason for being straight? Your image? »

She blushed, I immediately regretted my cold and rough tone.

« Of course not… I'm straight… Because it is the way it is… It just can't be explained. Please Haruka… I'd like to be… Alone… »

« I understand. »

I got up from the bed and got dressed. I think that what I was feeling was what people called being heartbroken. I've never experimented this before, not that I remember. Once dressed, I took my school bag on the floor then headed for the door. Suddenly I felt her wrap her arms around my waist by behind and grab to me with all her strength. Her head against my back. I didn't move, didn't react, didn't even look at her. What was that for? Did she felt guilty for my poor broken heart? For my hopes of love disappointed, for the way I loved her with my whole being? I delicately removed her hands from my waist and left without a glance nor a word.

On my way home, I stopped in a bar. I wasn't an alcoholic, but I didn't feel like going home. I needed to forget, even if it was just for a night.

So I drank, one glass, then one another, and another after… Then I lost the count. I wasn't forgetting anything. The more I drank, the much I reminded every single moment, all the images, her body, her eyes, her words… _« Haruka… don't stop… I want you so much… Love you, Ruka. » _Love you? Had she said this, or was it just the alcohol that made me imagining things?

« Haruka? What are you doing here? Hey how much glasses of this did you drunk? » asked my friend Hideki.

« Dunno… Watchayoudoinhere? »

« I see I arrive at the good moment. I'll get you out of her before you get worse… »

« I'm trying to forget… Don't interfere… » I said weakly.

« Forget about what? »

Hideki took my arm and passed it around his shoulder and took my waist to lead me outside.

« Forget… about Michi… »

« Kaioh-san? So you are in love with her? I knew it… But she is straight, isn't she? »

« Yes… But I showed her… She asked me to screw her… »

« What? Oh Haruka you're really drunk! Please can you just be a little less rude? »

« You're right… Screw doesn't fit… We made love. Love with a capital L… But she said… said she doesn't love me… Cause she's straight. »

« Wow so you and her really… No I'm sure you're imagining things. »

« She said she was straight cause… cause of her parents and pu… public… »

« It would be logical, of course… Oh Haruka, truth or not, you need a shower and some rest. »

So he drove me home. He leaned me on the sofa and made me a strong tea. I beginning to recovering my senses. After the tea I took a cold shower. I was beginning to feel bad. My head ached awfully. I thanked Hideki and said him I would be alright now.

« You said something about Kaioh-san… Was it true? Because I can't see what could put you in such a state… »

« It is… But it was… Nothing serious you know… »

« You love her. »

« It doesn't matter. At least, I've been with her once, of course it isn't enough. I… I'd like to have her, but not only the way I had her tonight. What I want is to mutter tender words in her ear, walking with her hand in mine, I'd like her to look at me with this tender expression again… But I must face the reality, Michiru will never be mine. »

« It's the first time I ear you talk like this about a woman, but I know you well, Haruka, you'll get over it. You're strong. »

He left. I closed the door behind him and leaned in the sofa. I hadn't the courage to go to the bedroom. I just wanted to fall asleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

When I awoke, my head was still hurting. I went to the shower and put on an old tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, decided not to go out today. After all I had an exam on Tuesday, why not working a bit? Maybe mathematics would cause me so much torment that I would be able to forget Michiru a bit. I grabbed my schoolbag and let my books fall on the table. Suddenly I caught sight of a turquoise blue little book with roses petals. I knew perfectly what it was: Michiru's Diary. What was it doing here? Now I remembered, when Michiru had surprised me I had dropped it… It must fell in my bag… Strange coincidence… Maybe it was a sign of destiny, maybe I was supposed to read it. I grabbed the blue and pink little book and opened it to the first page.

_I met a marvellous boy and one day we'll marry. Well it's not true, Haruka is girl, but she acts like a prince. I want her to be my husband, she accepted the proposal. So I will be called Michiru Tenoh. It is great. I loved her at first sight. Everyone around is so jealous. I think I'll wait a little to tell mom and dad. It will be difficult for them to say goodbye to their daughter. Oh I feel so glad. I want to spend my life with Haruka. Nothing will separate us, never._

_My dear diary,_

_Today I kissed Haruka for the first time when she defended me against those awful little brats that wanted to steal my doll. She blushed so hard, it was funny. She asked me why, so I said her it was because she was my prince charming, and that engaged people always do this. I saw this in The young and the restless. I can't wait to announce the great new of our engagement to mom and dad, I'm sure they'll be glad for us. Mom met Haruka this afternoon after school when she went to pick me. Haruka's mom was there too. I can't believe it, I met my future mother-in-law, she looks great. Mom seemed to like Haruka, and our mothers get along well. It's a good beginning. I hope Haruka's mom will like me too. Oh I can't wait for tomorrow, it's too long, being without Haruka is a torture. Lovers aren't supposed to be separated. At least when we'll get married, we will live together._

_My dear diary,_

_Today, Haruka did a great thing! She offered me an engagement ring! It's the most beautiful ring of the world! It's plastic but I don't care since it's a gift from her heart. The little stone blue, exactly my colour! She's so smart. I will always keep it with me. I never received such a nice gift before. Tomorrow I'll show it to everyone at school, they'll be so jealous. I cried when she gave it to me. She's not very romantic and all… She just said « Look, I found a ring, I reminded that in order to be engaged, you need to wear an engagement ring… I know it's made of plastic, but when I'll have enough money, I'll offer you a real one… » But it is the way she is, and I know she loves even if she doesn't tell it like in the The young and the restless. Oh when I think of all those old ladies in the world that wait for someone to offer them a ring, my own lover did it at the age of six. I'm so lucky._

_My dear diary,_

_The worst thing of the world happened, Mom discovered about me and Haruka. She doesn't understand, Haruka's mom neither. They say it's dirty, that our love can't be true because we are both girls. But Haruka always says she wants to be a boy. And what does it matter if she's a girl? I love her, it's the most important, isn't it? I don't understand grown-ups, they are stupid. First I thought that I could still see Haruka at school and in secret. It is romantic to be secret lovers and then elope. But when Mom told the whole thing to Dad he said he wanted me to go back in my boarding school in France as soon as possible. He even called the headmaster. When I heard that, I gathered my things and jumped by the window, but I was caught and dad put me into the attic and I can't possibly jump. If only I could reach a phone, Haruka could come and save me. She's my prince like in the fairy tales, she'll defeat Mom and Dad. I don't want to go in France, I want to stay here with Haruka. I hate them, they can't do that! I don't understand, what is so wrong about loving another girl. Why do they thing little girls can't marry other little girls? I want to know. After all they can do whatever they want, because our love is stronger than anything, I'll find her again, even if it will be long. I will wait for her. We're engaged after all._

It seemed that it was the last words of Michiru's childhood memories, she never wrote again until her arrival here. How could I have forgot about this? Now I remembered. It was a game, we thought it was serious because we were young but still. If our parents hadn't separated us, one day we would have found out that children doesn't marry. It love at that time, of course, but child love, quite different of what I felt for her now. But love anyway. Now I remembered the disappointment, those nights when I ran away, thinking France mustn't be very far. I remembered how my parents had been so eager to send me to a psychologist who had made me forget everything. So my first love had been a girl, had been Michiru… So Destiny existed.It had been a game, but a game Michiru had taken in serious back then, probably, she laughed when she thought of it now, cause it seemed like a cute little adventure now. She used to captivate me, I admired her so much, blindly in love. Now I still was in love, but a stronger love, and I was still captivated and in admiration, but not because she was cute and well-mannered and because she knew how to control me. I love her for all her being, for her so deep and special soul that harmonised with mine so beautifully. I knew I had found the love of my life. But a question still remained… How was she feeling about me right now? I resumed my reading.

_I wonder how we would be now if they had let me see her back then. I think we would have just realised after some more time that it wasn't normal, that the couples usually were composed of a man and a woman. And at that time, we didn't really know about lesbian couples, so we would have forgotten about the engagement and laugh about later when talking about the good old time when we were children. Yes, we would have forgotten… But at adolescence… Sure it was for her that I would have fallen for. Well forget that, dear diary, I never fell for a woman, what's this thought? Alice was just a friend, a good friend. But why Haruka does attract me like this then? I so much want to hold her in my arms. Maybe it's just because I'm glad to see her again. Not a day passed in eleven years without I had a thought for her. How everything is so confused… But I must keep control. Even if I liked her more than I should… I can't be with her. First she probably doesn't love me, she even forgot our few months together. What did I expect? Second I saw how all those girls look at her, she's is successful with women. She must have a girlfriend already, and last but not least, I have a career, I have an image to preserve, the medias would be too glad to destroy me if they learned such a thing. But I don't have to worry about all this. I am not a lesbian._

_Dear diary,_

_Today's my second day at Mugen Gakuen. You should have seen Haruka's head when I undressed in front of her. Now I am sure she's lesbian, no doubt! But I must admit I was really scared when her nose began to bleed. But she didn't even notice! She must have been staring at some girl behind me. We just had a quick run to warm up. She's so quick! I remembered Haruka was a fast runner but now she's good for the Olympic games. But the more interesting happened later… Interesting though sad… Yes maybe I have some lesbian sides… Well at least, I may be bisexual… As I wiped the blood on her face, I felt a strange warmth in my heart and body… I needed to get closer and closer… I might have kissed her I think. Oh I am in trouble now… I can't love her, I can't be attracted! But she's so beautiful. I began a drawing, I called it « Haruka, the sky princess ». It's strange, the way I see her… Before, I saw her as a boy, I remember saying that she would be my husband. But now… I can't help but imagine her curves under her large men clothes, I see her in underwear in my imagination if I don't take care, and her face, it has some feminine expressions at times… And it makes her more attractive. What am I saying… A woman can be beautiful, but not attractive! I need to clear my thoughts… Oh and an unexpected thing occurred! I discovered she has a girlfriend. A stupid little girl. Haruka should find someone more mature. This Keiko person… My only desire is to take her by the arm and pull her away from my Haruka. _

_My dear diary,_

_I can't bear to see Haruka with Keiko anymore, but what can I do? I think… I love Haruka. No need to lie more, I know it's true. But she has Keiko. I try to seduce her, try to get closer, and she seems to not notice anything! But even I succeed… I would have problems, my career is important, and my parents are homophobic. They sent me here because of this. They knew Alice was homosexual and they thought we were dating. It was not even true. If they knew they sent me right in the arms of my first love!_

_My dear diary,_

_Today Keiko, that stupid little girl, found a way to break everything. Now I have no choice, I must break the rumour. It was so great, I could be with Haruka, I might have dated her, no one would have noticed the difference since we are already so close. But this stupid brat just screamed the truth to everyone about her and Haruka, and worse, she involved me in. Screwing me she said? If only it could have been true. But no, and it will never now. If I make a step with Haruka now, everyone will know. But I want her so much. I am becoming a sexual pervert, I am worse than a man. All I can think about is how I will undress her. I think I will just continue to see her in secret, and accept the offer from the Three Lights. I'm sure Seiya will accept to play the boyfriend for me if I ask him. _

Michiru loved me! She really did! All this time she looked at me… But then why this reaction? Why does she regrets? I turned a few pages. If I read all I will pass the day on it, this diary was huge, but more interesting than I expected. I took the very last page.

_Dear diary,_

_Haruka is still asleep… It was so great… She and me… I couldn't control myself. I didn't make her come for this in the first place but… I'm sure she loves me the way I do and I know I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me. I don't know if she knows it, I caught her reading you… Did she had the time to read what's important? In all cases, I'll wear the silvery dress for the concert, my first spectator seemed to like it so much. She seemed totally bewitched. She wasn't even listening to me, so I did the thing I longed to do for so long, I kissed her. It was now or never. Then I kind of regretted. But it was so good. I asked her to leave. I was confused, I knew that I had gone to far… and that now I couldn't step back. In my head it was: you love her, you kissed her, you really are a lesbian. Before it was easy to tell myself things like: it's just an idea, you're imagining things or again you might be bisexual. I headed for the door, but my hand wouldn't open it. I didn't want her to live. Maybe she began to notice my embarrassment because she approached me and tried to get my attention. I felt her thin long finger on my skin, then her whole hand began to caress my naked skin. It felt so good. She grabbed my waist, oh I always wanted her to do something like this… Then she began to kiss my neck and I knew where it would lead us… I turned to look at her, taking in my own hands those so sweet hands I loved. Was it right? What we were probably going to do? After all was it important to know? I desired her, I loved her, nothing else mattered. I began to kiss her, giving her an invitation to go farther. I quickly found myself in underwear. She leaned me on the bed, she was in top of me, kissing me. The feeling was making me fool, I just wanted her to never stop. I wanted her to go down, I wanted to kiss her too… Then she seemed to come back to her senses, she was worried. I had to lie… I didn't feel like telling her the truth, so I just told her I wanted to know what it was to do it with a girl. I couldn't tell her that I love her. I think I've never spent such a night, my soul is still filled by her love and my body still burns everywhere she touched it… But even if I love her… I must renounce. My life is a public thing, I can't date her, I can't be with her. It's my greatest desire… Besides my parents will probably send me in France or anywhere else if they knew. My poor love… I know it will break her heart. If only there was another way. I can't just elope far away, so much people count on me. After what I'll say to her, she probably won't come to the concert by the way. I would have so much liked her to be there. Her glance and her opinion mean so much to me. But I guess she won't want to see me anymore. I saw her move… She's awakening. Oh I'd rather be in bed with her right now… I don't regret anything about tonight, except that I know I obeyed my desire and heart except of my mind, and that this will make her suffer._

Michiru… She loves me? All she said… Was a lie… She loves me! She doesn't regret anything… We must find a way! I must talk to her! There's no way I will just let her! She loves me as much as I do! I must see her before the concert… I must convince her…

I was filled with joy. First I had to find what to wear, I must look good, a bunch of roses if I can find some… And… Yes… why not? I knew I was a fool… But a fool in love. Wait for me Michiru, my Sea Princess.

So I spent the afternoon in the shops, then at the tracks, working on my car. I couldn't stay still. The night wasn't coming fast enough. I needed to be there before. I had to see her before the concert. At seven I was ready. I first tried her room at Mugen Gakuen, maybe I could drive her there, but of course she wasn't in it. She had probably spent the day rehearsing.

« I'd like to see Kaioh Michiru, please. » I said to one of her body guards at the entrance.

« Tell me your name. »

« Tenoh Haruka. »

« You're on her list. Wait a minute, I'll ask her if she wants to see you. »

The bodyguard entered Michiru's room then came back to me.

« She waits for you. »

« Arigato. »

I knocked and I heard her sweet voice ask me to enter. She was dressed, but not alone. A tall dark-haired guy was sitting on the sofa.

« Haruka, I'm so glad you came. »

« It's nothing… We must talk, Michiru… And… Who are you? »

« Oh, it seems that I'm not as famous as I thought… I'm Seiya. »

« Seiya? »

« The leader of the Three Lights. Doesn't it ring a bell? »

« No, sorry… But it reminds me of this group… The Free Thighs. »

« Haruka… »

« What? »

« I'm leaving. I still have to apply my make up. »

The guy left the room, followed by my killing glance.

« Haruka? What was that for? »

« You know I hate famous men. »

Michiru giggled. I gave her the roses.

« Thanks, they are beautiful. »

« It seems you forgot this in my schoolbag. »

She opened her eyes wide when she saw the diary in my hand.

« But how?… »

« I read it. Not entirely, but I think I read enough. Michiru. I remember now. »

« You really do? It was cute, isn't it? It broke my heart when they sent me back there, so far from you. »

« It broke mine too. But it's not the most important… I read the lasts pages… I know how you feel… Please, don't just destroy us for a matter of image. »

« Haruka… If you read it all, you know I can't… »

« There is always a way! We love each other, nothing should pull us apart! Michiru… I would give my life for you… Maybe I'm fool, but it's true. »

« Oh Haruka… So do I… but… »

I saw tears coming down her cheeks. I kissed them away. Then I kneeled in front of her and took and opened a dark blue box. There was a silver ring in it. It had a blue sapphire on top of it, surrounded by two little diamonds.

« Do you remember? One day I said that I would offer you a real one. Now it is time. I may be a fool, but Michiru, will you marry me? »

Michiru's face enlightened. But soon after she broke into tears again. She kneeled to me and held me tight.

« Baka! Girls can't marry other girls you know that! »

« You used to say otherwise. »

She looked at me.

« Haruka? You're crying? »

« No. You know I never cry. It is you… Why do you have to do this to us? »

« Haruka… My parents are going to kill me… And my public too… »

« So you care more about them than about yourself? Than me? Than us? »

« Please Haruka, don't make it harder… »

« But I love you! »

I dragged her lips in a fierce kiss. She placed her arms around my neck. I leaned her on the floor. She opposed no resistance, her hands messing with my hair, exactly like yesterday. But suddenly she pulled tried to free herself for my embrace.

« Haruka… No… We can't… »

I sat next to her, defeated.

« Sorry… I… I lost control. I shouldn't have… »

« Don't be sorry, I lost control too. Please… Leave now. The concert will begin soon. Sorry Haruka… If there was a way… You're precious to me… I love you. »

« I love you too, and this will drive me mad, has driven me mad. »

I got up and headed for the door. Michiru was still sitting on the floor. Her make up needed to be remade. I hadn't planned this to end this bad. I hadn't planned to loose control like I did.

« Haruka? »

« Yes? »

« Will you still attend the concert? I… I would feel better if I knew you're watching me. »

« I would never miss that. »

I tried to smile, but it was too painful.

I closed the door behind me and went to the seats. The room was already full of mad girls waiting for the Free Thighs to appear. The concert would begin in a minute.

« Did you read the last article? »

« The one that was published yesterday? »

« Yes. You see? It seems that Seiya-kun is dating Kaioh Michiru, the violinist who plays with them tonight! »

« No! Not my Seiya-kun! »

« I heard this girl was a lesbian! »

« Seems not… They form a nice couple. »

Seiya… Wasn't this the name of the guy that was in her room when I arrived? No… Michiru couldn't… Well… She said she would do it! Hanging out with a man to make the rumour fade! I felt anger and jealousy take possession of me. I wanted to go out of this place, but I was in the front, and no one wanted let me pass. The music began to play, and the Three Lights made their entrance.

« Hi, everyone! » said this Seiya guy. Loud girl's cries followed.

« Tonight's a special concert! Please welcome the best violinist in Japan, and probably in the world! Michiru Kaioh! »

A spot of light enlightened my princess. She was perfect as always. She stood straight and graceful, her violin already in hand.

The concert began. Michiru's music filled me, I didn't really liked the Free thigh's music, I hated pop music, but Michiru's notes filled my heart.

« And now Michiru's going to play a solo. Michiru… »

« Hi everyone! » said Michiru with a calm and melodious voice.

She was answered by her fan's shrieks as expected.

« I'm going to play a special song I wrote myself. I'll dedicate it to my fiancée, Haruka Tenoh. I wrote it especially for her, yes her, my only love is a woman, and we're engaged since we are six. Haruka, I don't care about what everyone will think, I love you, dear. »

I suddenly realised that she was wearing a little plastic ring on her finger. My heart jumped in my chest at her words as sweet violin music filled the air and everyone silenced. I never heard a most beautiful melody… For the second time tonight, I was crying, but I was shedding tears of happiness.

After the concert, we went out proudly holding each other. The paparazzi were shooting us, the journalists tried to reach us with their micros… None of us cared. I was pretty famous too for my motor racing. So they were even more aggressive. It's not everyday that two of the most famous people in Japan announced their engagement, but not so many knew I was a woman before. It would be a good scandal in tomorrow's newspaper. But who cared? Not us, for sure. Many fights would await us. But love is stronger than anything, and mine was worth fighting for.

_**The End?**_

_**AN: **And yes, it is the end. But I plan on doing a sequel, I just hesitate between two hypothesis. I wonder if I should do a sequel or just more chapters to this story (but I'm scared to continue because it would be a 20 chapters long story at the end…) well and I wonder if I should start the sequel right after this passage, by their arrival to Haruka's apartment or a few days or weeks later, when Michiru's has moved with Haruka and they are happy, but with problems with their families and medias, or a few years later, after school, with successful careers but still some problems. Well as I write this, the second hypothesis sounds the best… But I still can't decide. Please review to give your opinion… So thanks, I hope you enjoyed this story, even if it was short._


	6. Sequel! Chap 1 Earthquake

_**AN:** Hi everyone, here begins the sequel to « Meant to be ». I placed it under the same name cause this way it will be easier for the readers to find it. This story begins exactly a week after the events of « Meant to be». This is from Michiru's POV (Meant to be was from Haruka's POV). I hope you'll like it._

_**Chapter 1 - Earthquake**_

It has been a week, a week since I made my public coming out. And what a week! I never felt so good in my whole life. I don't care the other's look anymore. I just care about her. Haruka is all I want, all I need, all I love. She has been great through all this. She didn't stepped back when I asked her to stand there with me, when we exited the concert room together. She just said that she would follow me everywhere, even in hell. She gave me the strength to do what I did, to confront them all. It has been a week and I still receive phone calls from everywhere. I still receive the letters, letters of fans expressing their support, but also a lot expressing their disgust. I guess it's only the beginning.

Haruka drove me to her apartment right after the concert. I still remember the look on her face when I reached her behind the stage, this happiness. I'm pretty sure I had the same look. She just took me in her arms in the most loving embrace I could imagine. She said how she loved me, and that I scared the hell out of her. She's so nice, I'm glad she forgave me. She's everything to me, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't. I remember that I was crying hot tears in her arms, despite the happiness that was filling me. Then I asked her if I could sleep at her place for the night, I think this night was even better than the first I spent in her arms if possible. Next morning, she asked me if I wanted to live with her. It might sound kind of quick, but I answered her that yes, engaged people are supposed to live together, aren't they? And I had no the slightest hesitation, nothing could go wrong with her by my side. Maybe it's from this moment that I clearly understood what marriage and engagement meant, and I was truly happy about it. It meant that I wouldn't be pulled apart from Haruka again, that I was to awake by her side every morning, and I was truly happy. Nothing would break my happiness. Not even those bad tongues, those homophobic people.

So on Monday we went back to school. Everyone glanced at us, of course. I could hear some of them muttering insults to us, and Haruka saying in my ear to not care, the sound of her voice itself was enough to make me feel better, I totally forgot about them all when she took my hand in hers, so warm and strong. We had difficulties to stay in class the whole day, but now it wasn't me who wanted to answer the insults, I could feel Haruka boil with anger next to me each time she heard someone call me names. When I saw she was about to loose control, I squeezed her hand and she relaxed. Both of us were relieved that night, when we pulled the last of my luggage in the middle of the living room. We were home, where no one would insult us. The day was ended. I perfectly remember the discussion we had…

_Haruka fell in the sofa with a loud sigh, I sat on it then leaned on her, she pulled her arms around me and leant a kiss on my forehead._

_« This day was… » she began._

_« Awful. I thought you were going to send this guy to hospital at lunch. »_

_« That was my intention. I can't bear people calling you names. »_

_« Some were true… I am what they say I am, a « carpet licker », even if the expression is rude. But I don't see myself as a bitch, nor that I would « screw my mother »… »_

_« You know Michi… I don't think you should go out alone anymore. »_

_« No… You're overreacting. They insult me, but I don't think they would touch me. »_

_« Don't be so sure. Please… Don't leave my side for a while. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do, probably kill them all. »_

_« Ruka… It is not my intention… I mean leaving your side… not when I feel so good there. More seriously… It's okay, I will try to stay with you most of time, I promise. »_

_« You should be serious… Homophobic people can be dangerous. And you and I are famous people, so it is even worse. I can already imagine my arrival to the tracks on Wednesday… »_

_« I will go with you, since you had the courage to support me after the concert. »_

_« I love you Michiru. I'm sure we'll get through this. »_

_« With you I would do anything. Their insults can't reach me. I only care about you Ruka. »_

_« So… If we tried to find a place to put all your things. Is all this luggage your clothes? »_

_I cast a sideways glance at the mountain of luggage. _

_« No, the three little blue bags are my make up, shampoo and all. »_

_« Wow, I just carry a little toilet bag when I travel. I think we'll need a few more drawers in the bathroom and to enlarge the dressing… »_

_« We'll see to that later. »_

_I passed my arms around her thin athletic body and made her lie on the sofa before kissing her passionately._

Yes, the first days together had been great when we had been just the two of us, but at school and outside, it was hell. Now it has been a week since we left the concert together, and this week had been the happiest, but hardest of my life. I was sitting in Haruka's car, she was driving us home after a nice day passed at the beach, Haruka had dragged me to a secret place where no one went, it had been so peaceful and relaxing… But as we drove back to the town centre, reality came back to me like a slap across the face.

« I guess our mailbox will be full again. » I said with melancholy.

« Probably, but I have good news. » she answered, smiling a bit.

« What is it? You killed our postman? »

« No… But this morning, when you were under the shower, I killed the answering machine. »

I giggled. Haruka had always radical methods, she was kind of extreme sometimes, but so sweet.

« You know… Today's mark our first week together. »

« Yes, I think I never slept so little. Tonight it will be the seventh night, and not once have you let me fall asleep in a normal way. »

« Right… So tonight I will just read a book or draw a little, if Miss Haruka Tenoh needs some sleep then she'll have it. »

I crossed my arms and looked at the window in a fake offended way.

« Silly! I guess I couldn't sleep if we didn't do it. Besides, in our couple, I am the sex addict. »

« Oh I see! Then I'm your poor victim. »

« And we're only engaged! Wait till we get married! »

« Marry? Haruka… You know that we can't, don't you? »

« And after? If we decide that we're getting married, I can't see what would stop us. Even if it's not official for the world, it will be for me. But don't make yourself illusions, it's only for the honeymoon.»

« A fake wedding? »

« It's not fake if we believe in it. »

« You are right… Yes, I think that now we're engaged, we should marry… »

« Just need to find a date. »

« And a dress. »

« Of course, and all those wedding stuff… I'll count on you, I'm sure you will love planning everything. »

« I will. And you are entirely right, it doesn't matter if no church or state recognizes it, as long as we do. It will be enough for me. »

« But we have time to think about this. We're still at school. Usually people marry after. So… I'll wait my honeymoon for some years again.»

« Haruka… What could a honeymoon bring you in more than what you have now? It's not as if we had to wait after the wedding or something like that… »

« Making love to you on a Hawaii beach would be fun, or maybe on a gondola in Venice… » she said dreamily.

« Haruka! Who told you we're heading for Hawaii or Venice? »

« Can't I just dream… Michi you just broke the vision I had in my head! »

In moments like this, I totally forgot the world, forgot that so many people hated us, that we were probably targeted by homophobic organisations (I had found several letters that let me assume it). My life would have been entirely hell without Haruka. Yes, I had chose the hard path, but since love was on this path I didn't regret this choice. I still remember how it felt, that night on the stage. I still remember the crowd, I still remember what I felt when I saw her among them, her sad eyes… I could only see her, and I suddenly realised that there was no point in playing violin, no point in drawing, no point in standing here and living if it was not for her. I realised that life was tasteless, colourless without her love. The hell I chose was nothing compared to the one I would have lived without her. Maybe everyone would have kept thinking I was straight, the perfect young lady. But I would have been so empty. I can't thank Seiya, Taiki and Yaten enough for that. If they hadn't accepted me to use the concert to talk to Haruka and to play my song, I probably wouldn't have been able to do this again.

« And what if we went shopping? It's been a week since I arrived and I let you make all the meals… and… How can I place it?… Haruka… I wonder how you didn't get poisoned for all this time you've been cooking for yourself. »

« I have a solid stomach… I am used to my cooking. And I made an effort… As I didn't want you to be ill, I cooked only food that just needed warming. »

« Really? And it still was awful? Wow… You really suck in a kitchen, Ruka… Now I take the commands. »

« Because you know how to cook? You? The little princess, raised in the most prestigious boarding schools and probably in a house full of maids? »

« I followed cooking classes. And my house isn't full of maids, you know that. »

« Yes but the look on your face was worth it. »

« You like to make me angry? »

« Oh… Yes. You're always so serious, always smiling and beautiful… I'm just testing all of your facial expression, just to find out if there is one which is not exquisite. »

She stopped before a supermarket and leaned a kiss on my lips.

« I haven't found any for the moment. » she added.

« Silly… I am not perfect.» I said messing with her hair.

She made me feel so loved… She was the one who was perfect, not me. She was never angry with me, always found the good words to make me melt with love. I wished I could be more like her, I felt just like she said, a little princess, spoiled by her prince. I'd like to spoil her too, but it seems she's more imaginative. She is full of surprises… Today the beach, on Sunday morning, the roses. Yesterday morning she brought me my breakfast in bed… That's why I said she was bad at cooking. In fact, she isn't that bad, but I had to find a way to make me useful, and this way I would be able to make her some special good recipes. We entered the supermarket. There was a lot of people in it, and to not make it easier, our photo was on all the latest people magazines. I wore sunglasses, a hat and unusually, a pair of trousers, but they still recognized me.

« I should dye my hair… »

« What? Your hair is too pretty… You can't dye it! » said Haruka, outraged.

« But it is… a little too special… Everyone's staring. »

« Of course, they are, because who wouldn't stare at the most beautiful woman on earth? »

It seemed that Haruka wanted to take it easy today. She was surely right, but I couldn't help but play a little with her… Was she a jealous person?

« And you don't mind all these men… And women… staring? undressing me with their eyes… Imagining what they could do with me… How they could steal me from you… »

Haruka stopped. Her face was white as chalk. She looked around with suspicion, then passed a possessive arm around my shoulder. I giggled.

« So Haruka Tenoh can be jealous. »

« That's not true… But I don't like the way that man's looking at you… He looks like a pervert…»

« Haruka… »

« Well… I'm a deadly jealous person, it is true. Don't play with this… »

« It was funny. »

« Remember I read you Diary… Who wanted to kill Keiko? »

« She was your girlfriend. »

« Right… But admit it, you're as jealous as I am. »

« Ok, you are right, I'm jealous too, and I guess I will have problems soon since my fiancée is known as the biggest flirt in Tokyo. »

« Really? The biggest? »

« Haruka! »

The atmosphere was now more calm, Haruka again made me forget about the others and their harmful looks. It was so great, she and me, this way we have to be able to live just in each other glance. Our lives may look as though we just underwent a big earthquake, but we were happy nonetheless.


	7. Meeting the parents

_**AN: **Sorry for the long waiting... I'm pretty busy lately and in lack of inspiration. I will try to write better things after and to update more often but I don't know if I'll be able too. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

__

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the parents…**_

As we came back home, I suddenly thought that my parents hadn't called yet. They couldn't have missed the press tempest we've been the object. Maybe they just had decided that they wouldn't talk to me ever. It was painful, but Haruka was most important to me than them. It's not like they had been nice and caring parents, I had spent my whole childhood in boarding schools. They were always abroad for business or holidays with friends. Haruka's parents hadn't called either, as far as I knew.

In the apartment, I insisted to tide the things in the kitchen myself, after all I would be the cooker from now on so I wanted to reorganise everything, and Haruka not being very tidy, it did need some organisation.

« Haruka… Honey… What are clean pairs of socks doing in the pan? »

« Oh… it was here? I've been searching for them for about three weeks! These are brand new ones, I bought them when I bought the pan and I forgot them in it.»

I laughed whole-heartedly.

« What?… Yes I know… I'm not tidy. That's why you're perfect for me, you see? You will be tidy enough for two… And in exchange… I may give you some… pleasant time… »

She tied her arms around my waist, muttering the two last words in my ear.

« No, you said you wanted some sleep earlier, so… »

« It was a joke! »

« I know… But you said it, I'm offended. »

She placed small kisses in my neck, tightening her embrace.

« Really? » she asked.

« I have to finish to tide all this mess… »

« Can't it wait a little longer? »

I returned to face her and passed my arms around her neck. Why was she always irresistible? Was I obsessed? I secretly wished she could just hang around in underwear full time. She kissed me fully on the lips loosing all will to resist, I began to open her shirt. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

« Just ignore it… If it's important they'll come back later… I've been longing for you for hours… »

I was ready to accept her so seducing proposition, but the doorbell rang again. This time I couldn't ignore it. I disengaged myself from Haruka's arm and headed for the door. I made her a gesture for her to close her slightly opened shirt. She did it with a deep regretful sigh.

« Who could want to see us? I'm pretty sure I didn't ordered a pizza. » she said playfully.

I opened the door and faced… My parents.

« Oh Michiru, you are here! » said my father as they hurried in the apartment.

« The headmaster told us you had moved here. I suppose it's why there are those disgusting rumours about you. » said my mother.

« Oh… Mom, Dad, do you remember Tenoh Haruka? » I asked, sensing a good fight coming.

« Of course, your little… Schoolmate, isn't it? I suppose all those bad rumours came from the fact you moved with her. You should have told us you wanted a roommate, Michiru. » said my father.

« Yes… Because this young… Lady is your roommate, of course, I assume that this rumour isn't true. » said my mother.

« We just came back from Hawaii and we heard the news… Oh my poor daughter, how embarrassing it must be! We knew it couldn't be true, of course. I suggest you to make a public announcement. Or maybe to find another roommate. »

« Yes, I guess the journalist assumed you were… ho… hom… not straight, because you moved out with her. Oh I'm not criticizing your lifestyle… » she added for Haruka, who wasn't smiling.

« We'll put an end to this and our lawyers will pursue the journalists, don't worry, Michiru. » added my father.

« For a second we thought you… Well… like this other time with Alice. But there is no shame in… trying things. As long as it's just a game. »

« Mom… I wasn't dating Alice. How much time will I have to repeat this? »

« Yes. You see? Your daughter isn't one of those… weird people. Come home, dear, we'll handle everything for you. »

« I said I wasn't dating Alice… But I never said I wasn't dating Haruka. »

« It's ok dear, the joke was good, we understood… Now gather your things and daddy will put them in the car's trunk. » said my father playfully.

« Oh I see… Maybe you need me to be more obvious… Haruka is not my roommate, she is my girlfriend, no, in fact we're engaged. »

« Michiru, stop this silly game right now, you aren't six anymore, you can't say such things. » said my mother, beginning to be angry.

« Do you sometimes watch TV? Or listen to the radio. I announced it publicly. I'm into women, and in love with Haruka. »

« It's ok dear, you want us to look after you a bit more… We've been travelling a lot lately. But it's ok, mom and dad will bring you home sweetie… » said my mother as though she was addressing a toddler.

This time I really lost my temper.

« Ok… Play dumb then… THE RUMOUR IS TRUE! YOUR DAUGHTER, KAIOH MICHIRU IS HOMOSEXUAL, SHE'S A LESBIAN, A CARPET LICKER!!! AND LICKING THE CARPET OF THIS WOMAN!!! »

That was the first time got mad in such a rude manner, I was a bit ashamed of what I had just said, but they needed to be shaken. Their stubbornness in not wanting to see the truth even when it was under their eyes was driving me mad. I had suffered their closed mind for seventeen years, their homophobic and racist ideas… I couldn't bear it anymore. My parent's faces turned white.

« Michiru… You're mad. Come with us now. I won't let you stay with this freak any longer. » said my father, anger in his voice.

« NO WAY!!! I love Haruka, she's not a freak, and you won't separate us. »

« I see… You're responsible for this, aren't you? I knew it. Since childhood you're spoiling her mind! Engaged, and to girl! At the age of six! No matter she's acting weirdly now! Michiru, you'll come, I can tell you. »

« Michiru's been the one asking me to marry the first time, at the age of six. So if there is someone to blame it's not me. It is you, because not that many little girls get engaged at six. But I must thank you, because Michiru is the better thing that happened to me, I truly love her. » answered Haruka with a calm tone of voice.

« Stop saying that rubbish, you freak! » said my mother.

« Never call Haruka a freak! I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me. I won't give up so you can go back home. I love her, and more than you two. »

« She's mad. » said my father.

He approached me and grabbed my arm, leading me toward the door. I tried to resist but he was strong. My father was one of those tall and large men. He had been a great sportsman in his days. He still had a great strength.

« Leave her! You're hurting her! » yelled Haruka, she seemed ready to punch my father. I knew this flame in her eyes, she had the same when she heard someone calling me names, but for an unknown reason, she didn't move. My father lead me to the door, then in the stairs. Haruka followed but still didn't do anything. Was she giving up? No, she couldn't… We were in love, she couldn't just abandon me! My arm was hurting me. It would break if he tightened more his grip. Did he realise he was hurting me so much? Probably, but he was too angry to mind. Arriving downstairs, my eyes were blinded with tears. He pushed me towards the car in a brutal way. My mom opened the door. Suddenly I felt my father releasing his grip. Haruka had just punched him. She punched him a second time and he fell on the ground. I ran into her arms. She embraced me protectively.

« I won't let you take her away from me this time. Never touch her again! »

« You'll pay for this! » answered my father from the floor, his nose was bleeding.

« Pay? Homosexuality isn't illegal in this country as far as I know! And Michiru is seventeen. She's free to live with whomever she wants. If I were a man we would legally be married by now! (_**AN** I suppose you can marry at the age of sixteen in Japan since, if I remind well, Usagi says she's now old enough to marry Mamoru at the beginning of sailor stars…)_ You are disgusting! I'm sure if I were a man you wouldn't have imagined a better suitor for your daughter! You pulled us apart once, I won't let it happen again! Let's go home, Michiru.»

I was proud of my fiancée, and relieved. For a minute I thought she wouldn't do anything. I was in a state of shock. I knew my parents were homophobic, I knew they wouldn't accept, I knew it would be hard… But I didn't expected something like this. I thought they would just ask me to change my name or something like that, in order that I would never be associated to our family anymore.

When we arrived in the apartment, I was still sobbing. Haruka was still hugging me gently. She made me sit on the sofa and went to the kitchen to prepare me a tea, then she sat besides me and took me in her arms. My body tensed with pain. The arm my father had been gripping hurt me.

« I guess it will leave a mark. I will put some pomade, but you already have a big bruise. »

« Thanks Haruka… You've been brave. Not many persons would have attacked my father the way you did. »

« He was hurting you. I couldn't let him. I wasn't scared of him. I trust my own strength. But I kept reminding he was your father… But thinking of it twice, I understood that he wasn't acting as a father would, so I had no hesitation when I hit him. I couldn't let him harm you any longer. »

« Haruka… You never told me what happened with your parents… It seems you don't see them very often… »

« I knew you would ask this sooner or later. I moved out two years ago when I announced them I was a lesbian. Of course, they freaked, but I must admit your parents got a record. »

« So you don't see them. »

« No… Only in special occasion… I come to see them at Christmas and in big family parties… but I know how they see me. They don't want to totally cut the bridges cause I'm still their daughter, but they can't look at me in the eyes. I think I'll introduce you to them next time. Maybe you'll seduce them. Who wouldn't be seduced by you? But I don't make myself illusions… They are just as your parents are, just less extremist. They keep all inside. »

« Why is everyone so intolerant? We just love each other, is it that bad? »

« No… I don't think so… Hey… What if you put on a nice dress and I treat you to a nice meal in a restaurant? »

« Great! But… »

« The kitchen is untidy for two years, it can wait for you for an evening! Go now because with all the time you take putting on your make up, choosing your dress and fixing your hair we won't be there before breakfast… »

« It's not very nice… You don't want me to look neglected? »

« It's only true! And you never look neglected. Even in the morning when you wear my shirt and that your hair is messed. You always are wonderful whatever you do. »

« Stop flattering me… I know you're saying all this just to have me in bed tonight! »

« Surely not… I don't need to flatter you, I already know I will… »

« You are a little too confident… »

« Why? Am I wrong? »

« Who knows? »


	8. Cornered

_**Chapter 3: Cornered**_

My parents didn't give a sign of life for the next three weeks. I should have guessed it wasn't good. But why would I have worried? Haruka and I were still happy, and I loved her so much… Nevertheless, something wasn't right. Step by step I began to feel trapped. Like a bird in a golden cage. I dearly enjoyed to be with Haruka… but at times, I had the feeling that she cared a little too much about me. I hadn't left the house alone for weeks. I never went anywhere by myself. I understood why she did it. It was not because she wanted to stiffen me. Knowing her, this situation must have been hard to cope with. She was so independent. But we were famous and the press still hadn't stopped talking about us. I was in danger, so was she. I wondered if all this would have an end.

« Michiru? You're still waiting for this blonde of yours tonight? » asked Seiya after the rehearsal.

« Yes. She'll be there in a minute. »

« Aren't you fed up with her being always there… I mean she barely leave you alone a minute. At school you're in the same class, she drives you home, you have lunch together, you live together and sleep together… »

« Well… Said like this it might sound boring… But I love Haruka. Yes, she's very present, but I love her presence. And see, she's not there tonight, I do have some free time. »

« But when was the last time you went shopping by yourself, see your friends… I mean, you're an adult, Michiru. »

« I can't remember… But I can't go anywhere by myself. Did you read the mail I receive everyday? Haruka tried to do something about it, but some of those damn letters still find their way. I wouldn't like to meet their authors in person you know. »

« Yes, but maybe you could spend some time with us. We guys are strong, no one would attack us. »

« Let me laugh… You can't make a step outside without a crowd of fanatic girls suddenly surrounding you. »

« Not at school… Well… A little… »

« At school girls are more shy. »

« Why don't you use a disguise? »

« Sure… And how do you hide those silly hair of mine? Not anyone has this kind of hair colour! »

« Probably… But Michiru… Listen to me… You and Haruka might love each other, but if you continue like this, it'll end bad. Couples need some air. »

« And what? You want me to tell her she stiffens me? That I feel trapped? You'll be the one facing her disappointed look? Seiya, you are nice and all but I love Haruka more than my life, I won't hurt her. I think she feels stiffened too, but I know she'd be restless if I hanged out alone, as much as I worry when she races or just when she stays too late at the tracks. Yes, I miss my freedom, but I chose this life. I chose Haruka over any man knowing it will make a scandal, I chose to continue playing violin and being under the light of the spots even knowing I would risk my life. Haruka's risking much too. She's in the same situation.»

I was very angry now. Seiya had said too much truths. I returned to leave when I saw Haruka standing in the door frame. She had a bunch of red roses in her arms. Seiya left the room by the other door.

« Haruka… »

« So… I stiffen you? Well… I can't say I wasn't expecting something like that… »

« No, Haruka… Please don't get me wrong… »

« You feel trapped… well… At least… At least you love me. »

I could feel pain in her tone, along with disappointment.

« Of course I do! Please don't look at me like this… Well… I do miss my freedom but it's just because I can't make a step in the streets by myself. It's not because of you, not at all. I'd like… I'd like to be able to surprise you as you do. I'd like to be able to go shopping and come back bringing you a gift, or… buying new sexy underwear and surprise you with it… Stuff like that. But I can't do anything. This is not about you and me, it's about the people outside. I'm sure this situation isn't what you wanted either. Don't tell me you don't miss a certain freedom too. »

« I don't really care. I can't tell you are wrong. But the situation is as it is and there is nothing we can do so I just live my life as it is. Since you're ok, everything is ok. I understand you Michiru… And I know you're not defenceless… And at the same time, I'm always worried about you. I don't want anyone to harm you, and you know that a lot of people want this… But Michi… you should have told me this earlier. »

« I didn't want to disappoint you. I love you Haruka… And I don't want anyone to harm you either, I don't want to be the one who harms you. »

« What harms me, is the fact you didn't say anything. You don't trust me. I already had guessed you didn't feel alright. But I must admit not that much. »

« No… I do trust you! I was just… »

« I hope next time something will be bothering you you'll tell me. How would you feel if I hid things from you?»

Her tone was now cold. I didn't know what to say. She was incredibly right. If it was the other way around, I would probably be hurt and knowing my temper, even mad. She was hurt that was obvious, and I couldn't stand it. I did the only thing that I could think about at the moment. I almost ran towards her and held her tightly.

« Please Ruka, don't resent me… I promise I'll tell you next time… But please… Believe me when I say I trust you. »

« How could I ever resent you…? Michi… I… Let fall… I love you, you love me, that's all that matters. »

« Of course I love you. »

She caressed my hair then my cheek and leaned a kiss on my lips. I felt better and knew she felt better too.

« Let's go home now, it's getting late. »

She took my violin case and placed a arm on my shoulders, I passed an arm around her waist and leaned my head on her lightly. We left.

« Where did you parked your car? »

« Around here… »

« You can be so absent-minded… »

« Hey this parking is huge! Look it's here, exactly where I told you it was! Who is?… »

There were four men waiting for us. This didn't sounded good. They were tall and looked tough, and more scaring, one of them had a knife, the others bats.

« Michiru, go back to the building! Now! »

« Haruka I won't leave you like… »

« Please do as I say! Run away! »

« Don't worry… We aren't here for your bitch, Tenoh. » said one of the men.

« What do you want? » asked Haruka.

« Many things… we made a arrangement with someone who wants you to stop seeing your dirty 'fiancée', and my own request is that you drop the competition. »

« All this isn't very fair… What do I have to gain? » said Haruka ironically.

« The sake of your beloved car and the right to leave unharmed. »

« You ask me to choose between my car and Michiru? »

« Exactly. You are said to be fond of your car more than of anything. »

« Everybody changes. Break my car if you want but never I will leave Michiru. Oh and I don't care about physical injuries either. »

« Then let's have it your way. After me and my friends will be finished with you no one will recognize you, and you'll implore us to let you go. »

« Really? »

« Haruka… Honey… We shouldn't stay here… Don't… »

« Michiru I asked you to go back to the building. Don't worry, I'll never surrender. Please run! »

I felt tears burning my eyes. Panic rose inside me as the men approached us. I knew there was nothing I could do. But there was no way I would leave her. I strengthened my grip around her waist.

« Michiru, I told you to go away, please do as I say! »

« No way! I won't leave you! »

« Don't worry Tenoh, I said we wouldn't touch the girl. My boss seem to care about her health. Take her. »

Three of the men grabbed Haruka, the fourth one parted us and held me tightly. I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough. I bit him, I hit him, but his grip was too strong whatever I do.

« Hey calm down princess, you're missing the better of it… »

« Haruka! »

Haruka was fighting hard. I knew she was strong. She defended herself well, but the men were stronger and they were three. She was being beaten. Their bats hit her with strength. I had the impression of feeling her pain in my own body. She received several hits in the ribs, on her back, they hit her everywhere they could. The men with the knife was the one holding me and he now held it near my throat to keep me from moving. The hand I had bitten was bleeding.

« Stop this! You're going to kill her! »

Haruka was weakening, she tried to remain standing but her body seemed broken.

« Only if she accepts our conditions. »

« Haruka! »

The tears were running freely on my cheeks. I couldn't bear the sight, but I wouldn't close my eyes. Haruka was suffering, the least I could do was not turning my eyes from her. She finally wasn't able to stand anymore. The men stopped.

« You won't give up, won't you? »

« Never. »

Her weak voice made me shudder.

« I guess our boss won't be glad to hear it, but at least my own goal is fulfilled, you won't be able to attend the next race. »

The man with the knife released me. I fell on the ground near Haruka.

« Haruka! Haruka! »

« Michi… »

The men left.

« I… I must lead you to the hospital! I must call someone! »

« I want… to go home. »

« Haruka you're seriously hurt! You shouldn't move! »

She tried to reach her keys in pocket of her trousers without success.

« Michiru??? Michiru!!! What happened? »

I returned to see Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. They were accompanied by a bunch of five girls, probably groupies. Haruka's head was resting on my lap. I felt relieved to see them all.

« Haruka… The guys are here, everything will be ok love. »

I leaned a kiss on her forehead. Never I had been that glad to see people arrive. Never before I had been so scared in my whole life. Should I give up? Should I let Haruka? Today because of us, she could have died! I couldn't let her being hurt for me! I couldn't let her suffer because she loved me! Her hand squeezed mine with the little strength she had left. She looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

« I love you… » she said weakly.

I recovered my courage.

« I love you, Ruka. I swear they'll pay for what they've done to you! »

Taiki approached us.

« I called an ambulance. They'll be there in a minute. We'll come with you at the hospital. You mustn't stay alone at such a time. »

As he said, the ambulance arrived in a minute. Haruka had tried to get up but they hadn't let her make a move. I jumped in it and held her hand. The road to the hospital was long, too long. She was surely suffering despite the painkillers, I knew it. I felt it.

When we arrived at the hospital, they didn't let me stay with her. A doctor came and injected me something to calm me down. Then Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and their five friends arrived.

« Michiru? Are you ok? How's Haruka? »

« I don't know… They gave me something and I feel weak… »

« She's in a state of shock… »

« They… They beat her, they said… Said they wanted her… To leave me… Drop the races… »

« Kaioh Michiru? » asked a nurse. I realised that I was leaned on a bed. How much time had passed?

« Yes? »

« Tenoh-san will be alright, she's strong. The injuries are superficial, she'll heal quickly. »

« Can I see her? »

« Sure. But does she have family we could contact? »

« She does. But I don't think you should call anyone. She doesn't have much contact with her parents. You'd better ask her before you do anything.»

The nurse helped me get on my feet. I realised for the first time that I had been leaning in a hospital room. She conduced me in Haruka's room. I suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting. The scene I had before my eyes made me want to laugh. There were two nurses and a doctor who were desperately trying to make her stay in bed, but it seemed that she was winning. A policeman stood apart, wondering what behaviour adopt.

« I want to see my fiancée! I want to go home! I won't stay another minute in this stinking place! »

« Haruka? »

« Michi? You are here! Tell them I want to go home. »

« Haruka, honey… right yesterday you were beaten very badly. I don't think it would be wise to… »

« I feel alright! »

I turned to face a doctor that had joined the nurse and me to watch the scene and addressed him a questioning look.

« No… There's no way we will let her out. She has broken ribs, a broken arm and I pass you the rest. She must stay in bed for a week at least. And she can't hope to be able to make it for her next race. »

« You told her that? »

« No… I fear this piece of news would increase her aggressively. I don't want her to hurt one of the nurses. »

« What if I promise you to look after her? Will you let me bring her back home? »

The doctor was about to refuse, but suddenly one the doctors that was trying to hold back Haruka fell on the floor.

« Ok. But you'll have to follow our instructions and let a nurse come once by day to check on her. »

« Ok. Now let me manage the situation.»

I approached the fighting trio. Haruka softened immediately when she saw my move. The nurses and doctors left us. I sat next to her and brushed a sandy blond strand from her eyes.

« Ruka, my poor love, you never looked so bad… »

« Does it means I am not attractive anymore? »

She placed a smile on her face. I realized that although she had been fighting the nurses, she was still suffering hell.

« You never loose an occasion, do you? »

« You forgot my morning kiss. Plus all the kisses for being hospitalized.»

« You said you didn't need nor want to be hospitalized? »

I leant a kiss on her lips.

« I want to leave this place. I hate hospitals. I'm not in such a bad condition. »

« Haruka, I promise you they'll pay for it. I'll discover who they are and who wanted that. »

« Because you didn't guess? »

« No… I… A minute… you think that… No… they wouldn't… »

« They would. I have parents too you know. »

« But… you might be right… Haruka… you're going to hate me for what I'm going to tell you… »

« What? »

« The doctor said that you wouldn't made it for the next race. »

« I knew it. It's not that important after all. When I think they could have hurt you… What bothers me the most is that they had what they wanted. What did the doctor told you? Will you try to make me come back home? I'm sure they're gonna listen to you. »

« They did. You're coming back. But under my responsibility. And you must stay in bed. »

« Hmmm… This doesn't bother me… It would be great… nurses have always been a dream of mine… »

« Haruka! What's in your mind? I engaged myself to a pervert and sex-maniac! »

« Isn't that great? At least you'll never be bored! »

I laughed. I liked it when she had this playful attitude. And it relieved my mind after all what happened.


	9. Hospital

_**Chapter 4: Hospital**_

« I'm going to abandon you for a little while honey. I must see my father. As soon as I am back I make you come back home. I won't be long. »

« I understand. But Michiru… don't go there alone…»

« He's my father, what could happen? »

« I'd rather someone to be with you. I have been attacked. I don't want the same to happen to you. »

« I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'll be driving. No one's gonna attack me on the road. »

« Driving? You? Then the danger isn't your father nor homophobic people. The danger is you and you alone. »

« I have my license! »

« You do… But still, last time you drove somewhere you almost entered the supermarket with your car. »

« I was just thinking about something else! »

« That is the problem. You shouldn't think about something else while driving. Michiru you're always out of space. »

« I can't help it. »

« Be careful. Please. »

« I will. »

I kissed her with passion then left.

« Michiru where are you going? » asked Seiya.

I hadn't noticed that he had came back. He was still with his brothers and their five friends.

« I have someone to see. »

« Ok… I came to see how you were but it seemed you're ok now. I'll be at Usagi's place tonight if you need me. »

« Usagi? You mean the one with the odangoes? You're finally dating her? »

« Yes! She renounced to her boyfriend. She said she loved me more than him and that she was fed up with his leaving for USA. It was the third time… And he almost never called her. She was heartbroken for the first two weeks but she quickly turned to me. »

« I'm happy for you. You said you waited for her for almost three years, right? »

« Yes… But it was worth waiting. I love her so much. I'm sure she's the one. Just like Haruka is for you. »

« I wish you to be as happy as we are. Well it's not that I'm bored but I really need to leave. I think I know who caused all this. »

« Who? An homophobic association? One of her racing opponents? »

« Something like that… Those people should build their own homophobic association. »

Half an hour later, I was arrived at my family mansion. I didn't even knocked at the door. I simply made my way to the living room where I found my father alone, drinking a whisky.

« Michiru… What are you doing here? »

« What did you do to Haruka? »

« Your freaky dyke? Nothing. »

« Don't lie to me! They said they were sent! I know it is you! Who else? »

« Let's see… Maybe those brave men who think she has nothing to do with a well-mannered and educated girl like you, or the ones who think that a woman has nothing to do in a motor-racing competition. »

« You hired them, didn't you? »

« Yes, I did. But what can you do against it? »

More than ever before, I felt hate and disgust as I looked at my father. How could he be so cruel? So cold? I was his only daughter.

« There's something you can do. » he said.

« What? »

« Going back home with us and giving an interview to tell all this engagement story was an act. You'll use some silly reason like to defend the rights of homosexuals… anything you want. »

« Surely not. I love Haruka and I won't let her down, and especially now. She needs my support. You might have killed her!!! »

« So you don't really understand the situation… »

« What do you mean? »

« It was nothing… Just something to tell you I'm interested in her… next time she might not be in such a good state. My men had orders to let her live, and let her walk… This could have ended worse… The guys wanted her unable to race ever again. So… What do you decide? »

« You're a monster! I won't let you reach her! »

I couldn't believe he was saying such things. I felt hurt, even more than the day he and my mother came to our flat and tried to bring me back home calling Haruka names and all. I couldn't find the words… I sent him a cold glance then left slamming doors with anger behind me. I had to find ways to protect Haruka… Once outside I grabbed my cell phone and called my manager.

« Henry? It's Michiru. I think I'll accept your proposition about having the flat watched by a bodyguard or two. »

« _Something happened? Michiru you're all right? »_

_« _Yes, but it wasn't far. Someone's after Haruka. She is in the hospital. She won't be able to make the last races of the season. Well we're never careful enough, I want someone to protect her at the hospital. »

_« And for you? Don't tell me you'll just hang out alone in the streets after that? »_

« I'll bring her back home. »

When I arrived I approached her and took her hand in mine. She was asleep. I watched her closely. She had bruises, awful bruises. Her right arm was broken, she had dark marks on her cheeks and the wound on her forehead had been bandaged. She seemed exhausted. She wouldn't let me see it, but she was in a worse state than she said she was. I admired her. In her sleep, her body relaxed under my touch. She was suffering, it was obvious. I calmly caressed her hair and leant a kiss on her lips.

An hour after, she awoke.

« You're back, I knew it. Your scent was everywhere in my dreams, and no one has such a soft touching. »

« You were right. »

« I know. But everything will be ok. You're ok, I'm still alive… I see no cloud in the sky. My love is unharmed, that's all I ask for. »

Her words touched me, but what touched me most was the smile on her face and her eyes full of love. She was here, her head leaned on the pillow, the sun making her hair shine and she was staring at me with all the love of the universe. I felt a drop running down my cheek and wiped it.

« Hey! I should be the one crying! » said Haruka.

« I love you, and I'm bringing you home. »

« You're an angel. »

« And you're my daylight. »

She raised an arm to touch my cheek but I took her hand in mine and to avoid her the effort and leaned a kiss on her lips. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and entered.

« Good morning Tenoh-san, Kaioh-san. So I heard there was a loud and rude troublemaker around… I was told that you wanted to be hospitalized home. I'm on charge for this kind of things. Since you are a celebrity we can arrange something for you to come back to your house quickly than usual. In fact it would be the best thing to do because your accident reached the ears of the press. And there are fans trying to get in. The police is also interested in the case. They'll want to hear you… Why did they attacked you by the way? Was it an homophobic organisation?»

« No… they were after me because of the race. They were big strong men that couldn't bear a woman winning in motor sports. »

« They also wanted to… »

« Michi… »

Haruka silenced me. I understood she wanted avoid talking about the real reason of the attack. But suddenly I caught an interesting part of the doctor's speech…

« Did you say fans? They are fans trying to get to Haruka? »

« Yes, fans… Actually a lot of fans of you two. Why does it seem to surprise you? »

Haruka and I exchanged looks of astonishment. During the past weeks we had come to forget we had fans because we didn't open the mail anymore, nor than we did answer the phone. We knew we still had fans, but not like that… we thought our fans were now mostly attached to our performances, not to us anymore, which wasn't a bad thing. But the thought there were people outside that cared for us was comforting.

« So we'll send you back home tonight if you're quiet and accept a nurse to come and check you once a day. And you're not allowed to leave the bed. We'll find someone to look after you. »

« No way. » I said with a bit of anger.

« But… Michiru… What's wrong? You don't want me home? »

« It's not that sweetie… Listen, my fiancée is the biggest flirt ever, so there's no way a young and pretty woman will hang around her all day, removing her clothes and more generally, touching her. So I'll look after her myself as I already said to the other doctor. »

I sent her a playful smile. She was blushing.

« Don't believe her, she's lying! I'm not like that! »

The doctor began to laugh.

« See? I'm jealous too. »

« Kaioh-san… I… hmm… understand your point of view… But where will you find the time to look after Tenoh-san, I mean you've got a busy life between your studies and your career. »

« I'll take a pause. I needed it for a while. I'll do my schoolwork home as well as violin practice for a while. »

« She'll need you for at least two or three weeks… probably even more if she keeps being restless. Are you sure you want to do that? »

« Michi I don't want to be a burden for you. »

« Haruka you'll never be a burden. You've been there for me since the beginning, you are the best fiancée ever. You even stood in front of those men for me. So now let me take care of you. Anyway you don't have a choice. I said I wouldn't let a pretty young woman other than me touch you. »

« I'm defeated. »

« OK, so stay there I'm going to arrange everything. » said the doctor, leaving us alone.


	10. Sunset

**_AN:_** _This is the very last chapter. I know it's been a long time, but I was busy and that chapter needed all my attention. About the POV, it's Michiru's until a certain moment but there is a change to a extern narrator POV, then there is another change for a nurse's POV, after you have a return to an extern narrator POV… I know it sounds confusing but tell me if you have a problem to understand something… _

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sunset**_

The very night, the doctor made Haruka come back home. I had a bad feeling about all that. My manager got us bodyguards, and I had the apartment surroundings watched. I hated that, but I was determined to not let something like that happen again. I was also very tensed at the idea of nursing Haruka. It was my choice, but it would mean being even more near than before. Would we still bear each other? I feared that our love would fade. I feared that proximity would stiff it. I loved Haruka, and I didn't want to loose her.

But my apprehensions were proved wrong. The days passed and everything went alright, even better than it was before if possible. I got quickly used to not be apart from her more than fifteen minutes and whenever I had to go to the mall or anything that involved Haruka not being there, I felt like a lack in my soul. Whenever what I had to do outside took me too long this lack turned into pain. I felt so relieved, so happy when I came back home and was able to embrace her. For the past weeks I guess I had been too spoiled and I didn't see how happy I truly was, now I got it.

The weeks flew. We were together, filled with each other presence. Everything seemed to smile to us. There were fans writing to us, sending messages of comfort. Whenever I met someone of the school when I went to the mall, no bad comments, only friendly smiles and one or two questions about Haruka's health. Everyone thought we had been victim of homophobia. If only they knew we had been victim of my father's wrath… Haruka health was improving day after even if she kept acting like a fool. She was not the kind of person who'd stay in bed for long. She only played the patient's role whenever she wanted something from me, like today…

« Michi… you look good with that dress… You're going out? »

« Yes. I need some chocolate for the cake I promised you. But I'll be right back… or I'll find you flirting with our old neighbour.»

« Can't it wait?… hey… I'm not interested in her, you're all that I want… and you see… I feel sooooo weak. I think I've got fever. Can't you check? I'm burning. » she said innocently.

« Haruka… You're not burning. It's been three weeks, you're the first to say that you're fine. This wanted I had to hold you back because you wanted to bring me on a motorbike ride. »

« I was agitated… but now… please I feel very bad Michi… Maybe I'm having a relapse? Maybe something hadn't healed right… it could be serious… »

I chose to give in. She had intentionally leaned herself on the bed since eleven in the morning and it was not the first time she tried to make me get nearer. But I had been busy with homework the whole morning and the nurse had come to check on Haruka earlier. She had said everything was ok and that she'd be able to go back to her normal life next week. So of course I couldn't believe what Haruka was telling me. Besides she wasn't as good to play the patient as she was to play Casanova. But I felt a bit guilty… what if she truly suffered? And well if she wasn't it wouldn't be bad at all… I leaned my hand on her forehead, sitting on the bed doing so.

« You're ok. » I said.

I tried to stand before she could go any further but she truly had recovered her full strength. She seized my waste all of a sudden and made me roll under her in no time and kissed me with passion.

« I won't let you go. »

« What about the cake. » I said, showing her a false worried face.

« I love your homemade cakes Michi, but pardon me, your scent is far more overwhelming. I wish I could stay forever in your arms. »

« I don't want to leave you. »

« Are you sure? I mean… You spent three weeks trapped in here with me… I'd understand if you wanted to be a bit alone when I will go back to school and resume racing. »

« I said I don't want to leave you… Haruka… Those three weeks were tough. I mean… nursing someone is not an easy task. But I've never been so happy. I love you. I don't want to be anywhere else. Being in your arms is just perfect. I belong to you. »

« No… I belong to you. Without you I wouldn't have bear those weeks, I hate to feel weak. But with you it was easier. You made me forget I was hurt, forget everything… Michiru… I want to ask you something… I want to move out. I'd love it if we just bought a house in the countryside, only you and me, far from the city and its troubles. I want to forget the pain, those damned last months, the people who hurt you, who hurt me, who tried to destroy us. »

« And our studies? »

« I will stop. I will concentrate on the race from now on. I took the decision while I was leaning in the hospital. But I know it's important for you and… we will wait for you to finish… »

« No. I also want to leave this town. I agree with you. And I want to quit as well. As I was looking after you at home I realised school didn't matter. The only thing important to me is my music, and you of course. If I get to be a musician full time then it will be ok. »

« We could be just you and me, travelling all over the world. We'd always together. I'd be there at all of your concerts, no matter if they occur in Paris or Venice. »

« And I'll be there for all your races. Everything will be alright. »

« And whenever we'll be tired we'll just go back to our nice house in the countryside… »

She kissed me again with so much love it burnt my heart, but this burn was so sweet, not painful, it was pure happiness and my own love reacting to hers… Our love in fact.

When I awoke, I was still holding her waist. She was already awoken, stroking my hair.

« I love your scent… but the idea of the cake is tempting you know… » She said calmly.

« You're hungry now? Can't you just live from love and fresh water? »

« I could… but chocolate is great. I'd like to go out with you. We wouldn't go far… and I'd let you drive. »

« You have no choice, I hid your license remember. »

« I will find it. Well… I already searched every little drawer of this apartment but… hey… I hadn't checked your underwear's drawer! »

« It isn't there, I thought it was the first place you'd check… »

I closed my eyes and let myself drown in the intense feeling of her body's warmth, of the softness of her skin. Then I leaned a tender kiss on her lips and got up to find my clothes scattered everywhere in the room. Haruka put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Once outside she changed her mind.

« What if we walked a bit instead, there's a grocery not far. »

« Tenoh Haruka wants to walk instead of driving? Honey, you should go back home, after all you might have fever. »

« I can't drive as you nicely reminded me. I don't want to die because of your sloppy driving. »

So we walked. Haruka passed her right arm around my shoulders and her left hand in her pocket. I passed my arm around her waist. The sun was setting, the sky was a nice shade of orange. I felt so right, so peaceful. Haruka's sweet scent was filling was nostrils and a cold but pleasant breeze blew on my face.

« I love you, Ruka. »

« Hey… what's with you? You sound serious all of a sudden. »

« I was just thinking how lucky I am. Those three words… I should say them to you more often. »

« I am the one who is lucky, Michi. I'm glad to have you in my life. I didn't deserve such a lover. But still, you are by my side, tender and loving. I love you, Michi. »

They hadn't walked quickly, and therefore they weren't very far from the apartment. They were not really outside, They were in their own little world… And it didn't surprised them when a black car stopped near them. Michiru just didn't realise someone had stepped out in a hurry. She didn't realise the man that was facing them was actually there, that he was holding a gun. Michiru didn't hear the gunshots, but she felt Haruka had suddenly left their little world… But she felt herself suddenly leaving it when she felt the bullets entering her chair. When Haruka, who was standing in front of her, fell on her knees, when her head touched the ground… Michiru had suddenly come back to reality. She hadn't took any bullet, Haruka had. All she had done was feeling her pain.

Michiru could not believe what she had just seen. She heard the whispers of the crowd without really listening… _«That is Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka… » « This man is mad__… », « He is the father, isn't he? I saw him in some tabloid…», « How can someone be that homophobic? », « He's not understanding! Not at all!» « How can someone do that to his own daughter… » _But no words could reach her mind. She felt on her knees, near the lying form of Haruka. There was blood around her, reddening her white shirt, running away from her, melting with pale rose skin and sandy blond hair. Michiru was horrified, she could not move, she did not dare to touch her, fearing to not sense her pulse. She suddenly heard a feeble mutter.

« Michiru… sorry… »

« Haruka! »

Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. Haruka was alive, Haruka would live! Everything would be alright! Michiru passed her arms around her and kissed her face frenetically. She would not bear it if she was to live without her. She was relieved, Haruka would not leave her, she would not die. This precious fresh scent she loved so much, this warmth, this so special love… she would not loose it. She'd rather die herself.

« Michiru… »

« Shhh! Don't say anything. You must not exhaust yourself, someone will come, you'll be ok… Everything will be ok. »

« I won't… I love you, Michiru, even if I die I will always be by your side… »

« You won't. Everything will be fine… Haruka… We're going to move out… we're going to live somewhere else, just you and me. Far away. We'll have a big house in the countryside. We'll get married and have a child, a cute little daughter… »

« In another life Michiru. I promise. I'll see you in another life, I'll always find you. »

« Haruka… no… you're going to live! Don't say such things… »

« Michi, don't cry… and give me… A last kiss… »

« Haruka! You're not going to… »

Michiru never finished her sentence. She could feel her lover's body suffering in her arms. She could feel her life running away even if she would not admit it.

« I love you Haruka. Wait for me. »

She placed a kiss on her warm and sweet lips. She knew it was the last one. Her lips barely moved, but she felt all her love and that last bit of life in this kiss. The last time their souls touched. When she broke the kiss she knew her life had gone out. She broke into tears. Why was she leaving her? Her Haruka, her love had abandoned her! She pressed her body against hers, searching for her warmth, her soul, her life… But she knew it was too late, she knew she was gone. Michiru died at that moment.

Ten minutes later, we arrived. We had the greatest difficulty to pull Michiru apart from Haruka's body. Of course it was too late. They already knew it. With such gunshots, this woman couldn't have make it alive, even if we had been there earlier. Seiya Kou, the famous singer had come to visit Kaioh Michiru at the hospital, I'm sure I never saw someone in that state. There was something weird about her, as though she was dead too. Her glance was empty, she was immobile. She didn't accept any food, she didn't talk at all. We had to inject her some drugs to make her release her fiancée's body. I still don't understand how it happened, why some people can be like that… I don't know the whole story, I'm just a nurse. But I don't understand the father's reaction. How can one be that homophobic? If he couldn't bear his daughter lifestyle, why didn't he just let her? Those two must have been very near, very much in love. As everyone, I had read the press, I knew it made a scandal. But who would have imagined such an end. The same day, Kaioh Michiru left the hospital. She seemed almost normal. Everyone thought the shock of her lover's death had passed. But I wasn't convinced, there was something nonhuman in her behaviour, in her way to talk, to look, to walk… I knew I was right when a few days later I learned that her father had been found dead on the very place Tenoh Haruka had been murdered. A single gunshot. He had been on the run for days. I wonder how she found him since the police had failed. But I think the worse was that the very same day, her dead body was found leaning next Tenoh Haruka's in the room she had been placed for her family and friends to come and see her a last time before the funerals.

« Michiru… What did you do? »

« I'm glad you waited for me. »

« I would have never left you. But I didn't want you to die. »

« And what was the point in living without you? What would have you done if I had died before you? »

« You're right… Sorry Michiru… I know I wouldn't have hesitated a second. »

« Look, we're near the sea. »

« Yes, we are. And do you feel this rough wind? »

« I do. »

« Will we stay like this forever? »

« Just until we are reborn… »

« How do you know that?»

« A blonde woman came to me when I landed here. She said a lot of things about past lives, a mission, a lost kingdom… She said we've been granted a life without wars, a life without monsters and fighting. A life just for us. »

« I remember now… we are sailor senshi, aren't we? »

« And it was supposed to be our gift, a reward for all the fights. And it have been spoiled. She said everyone else was alive, that's why we haven't reborn yet. But since the way we died was unfair, we were granted this: a paradize just for us. And we have a life to spend in it. After all will begin again, and we will be senshi again. »

« I don't regret anything. This life had its inconveniences, but I met you, and we fell in love, once more, so it's perfect for me. »

« As long as I am with you, the world could fall apart I don't care. Let's have a good time, let's be happy for the time being. »

Michiru and Haruka were where they felt the best: in each other arms, that wouldn't last for eternity, soon, the fights would resume, enemies would come, they'd have to meet again, to fall in love again as though nothing had happened… But they had at least fifty or sixty years to live in their land of dream before it happen, before the last senshi dies and they all began to reborn. First would be Pluto, then Tuxedo, then Uranus, and three months later, Neptune…. They had all been granted a normal life, only once. But right after they'd have to fight again.

_**AN:** So here was the last chapter. Kill me all if you want to, but I was kind of depressed when I wrote this, and I found that it was sad, deeply sad but still it's the greatest end I could find to such a story. If you want happy endings go and read my other stories cause usually it's more joyful at the end. I thank you all for having reading the story so far and for all your nice reviews. Special thanks to Ten'o Haruka, Jem, Light Avatar, labstractl, PrincessSerenity101, papapuffy, amnesia nymph, No need to know, Some other name, Sailor Star Rae Rae, oh.sure, noneloveme, xsojix, unknown01, YamiHaruko, I'm nothing but a dream, Xenolord, Ellen Kuhfeld, Ten'ousai, sporty anime lover, TheWretchedOne, Shadowcub, wind n sky priestess, Drz lil Moon Bunnie, Yuki Asao, Jynsawah, Healer, Metal Salamence, life'z, tsubasa, m.strokes, Biggi, Ari Matoya, StealHeart9, harumichi, Kaya Sara, aquaxeyes and Miharu (I hope I forgot no one) Thanks again to all of you and of course to those who read it without leaving reviews. See you in another story!_


End file.
